Big City, Small World
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Tori is back in town. Normal isn't something Tori believed in. Beck is a big mystery. Rated T. Some chapter will be a little M rated. Sequel to 'A Silly Bet'
1. Chapter 1

_**So, the sequel is up! I had a lot of mix reviews on the ending of 'A Silly Bet'. One guest said the chapter was stupid. I wish they weren't anonymous so I could have replied to their review. But if they do get curious and read the sequel, here's my respond: I'm sorry you felt that way towards the ending. I write out of my ass, not literally, but I never have a plan on a story. I just write what comes to mind! Some people love it and some hate it! I'm glad you read the story tho. And I enjoyed reading your opinion even if it wasn't the best.**_

**_But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Please ignore my typos. I'm on my phone! And can't get to a laptop cause mine is getting looked at for a dumb virus!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Its been 5 years since Tori come back to Hollywood. The air smelled, the traffic was terrible, and people were rude.

As Tori drove the rented U-Haul down the freeway she blew her messy bangs off her sweaty forehead. Oh yeah the weather was horribly humid too.

Closer as she got to her families house, she was missing her condo she rented out with her three roommates that were going to the same school. She moved out of the dorms her freshman year and found a job at a local ice cream parlor. She knew it wasn't much, but she would get tips if she flipped the ice cream in the air.

She made sure she avoided coming home as much as possible. She stayed in her condo during holidays, by herself. Her roommates enjoying their time at home with their families.

During the summer she would work as a tutor for children at a summer school program. She loved it as it kept her busy.

Her relationship with her family strained a little bit but Tori Vega was good at running, running from her troubles and fear.

She fanned herself with her hand as she hoped to get cooler. She poked her head outside the window to see if she saw any movement ahead but sighed as she saw that the traffic was bumper to bumper.

Her family came up to see her graduate from CSU, Chico. Tears and hugs were exchanged as Tori apologized for not coming home to visit.

Her parents nodded in understanding of their youngest daughters choice. They knew Tori and a certain boy had a bad brake up. They didn't push on that subject. They congratulated her and apologized for Trina's absence.

Traffic started moving as Tori let go of the brake peddle slowly. She merged on the off ramp leading her to her destination. As soon as she parked outside her house. The memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

Packing for college, throwing away any trace to him, and the trial.

Andrew was sentenced to 10 years in state prison with parole. She shuddered as she thought back to the day she had to face him in court. Her family was behind her but she needed someone else.

She honked her horn as she smiled widely when she saw her parents, Noel and Micheal, come out with bright, happy faces.

As college ended Tori and her roommates decided to give up the lease to their condo because they all had their own dreams. Tori had a bachelor degree in teaching and was starting as a substitute teacher. She moved back home because she didn't have enough in her savings to survive.

"Mom, daddy." Tori said as she hugged her parents. She sighed as she leaned on their embrace.

"How was the trip?" Noel asked her daughter.

"Long, ten hour drives aren't always so peachy when your by yourself and the radio doesn't work."

"Did you sing your way out of boredom?" Micheal asked as he opened the door of the tiny U-Haul.

Tori didn't have much to bring back home, furniture wise. She had her bed sent to her and her dresser so she would have furniture in her condo. She bought herself a love seat to fit in her room and a small side drawer to put her lamp on top of.

"Daddy, you know I don't sing anymore." Tori said with a fake smile.

"Tori, honey, I know you were hurting, but it doesn't mean you have to give up on singing."

"I'm still hurting." Tori said lamely.

She felt ashamed for still being heartbroken even after five years. But she had a big heart. The damage was bigger.

"I'm sorry honey." Micheal said as he hugged her daughter.

Tori sighed as she started to unpack her boxes and taking them into her old room.

Her room seemed so small compared to the one she was living in for the past three years.

It still smelled the same, things weren't touched and it felt empty, dead.

"No one stepped in your room while you were gone so you feel right at home." Noel said to her daughter as she saw her sad face.

"I'm going to make it over. I need to make this room more suitable for me. Not high school Tori."

As soon as Micheal finished hauling in her many boxes and furniture he left Tori alone with her room.

Tori decided not to fix her bed just yet. She grabbed her car keys and bag. She called out a goodbye to her parents before leaving her house.

'I wonder where Trina is.' Tori thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders as she ignored the bad feeling in her stomach.

Ever since Trina brought back Andrew to her house, it scared Tori to know what her older sister was up to.

Tori drove to the closest Home Depot and grabbed a cart.

She grabbed a new set of rollers and paint buckets. She decided on red walls with black lining. As soon as she paid for it, she drove to Bed, Bath and Beyond and bought new bed sheets and drapes. She also bought some frames, she would later fill in.

She hummed happily on her way home. As she carried her things in, her phone beeped in her jeans.

Heard you were in town. Lunch date?

It was a mass text message. Cat had sent it to her, Andre, Robbie and even Jade.

Tori admits that she sort of distant her self from her old friends but she kept in better touch with Cat. She knew the girl wouldn't give up and she liked her company.

She replied with a quick yes.

She turned off her phone and cleared out her room. She covered the spots she wanted to color black with blue painters tape and covered her wooden floors with a painting sheet.

It was mid after noon when Tori began and she finally finished late at night. She decided to let her room air out the fumes and decided to sleep in the living room.

As she climbed down the stairs she heard her front door open.

Her heart stopped because her parents were upstairs sleeping. She poked her head to the living room and heard a girls yawn. She sighed as she figured out it was just Trina.

Tori walked the few steps and came face to face with her older sister. She looked like a wreck but she put on a fake smile to greet her baby sister.

"I didn't know you'd be in so soon." Trina said as she awkwardly put her arms around the smaller girl.

"I thought mom and dad would have told you."

"Those fuckers don't tell me shit. I'm never home anyways." Trina said bitterly.

After Tori's parents found out the story behind how Andrew found Tori, Trina wasn't fully forgiven by her parents. Trina blamed Tori at first but got over. She ignored her parents and they ignored her.

Trina's living her own life and no one knew what was going on with her. Tori felt as she lost her sister but felt hopeless on how to rebuild their relationship. She forgave Trina way before she even knew if she was ready.

Trina walked up stairs to her room leaving Tori alone in her living room. Noel and Micheal redecorated their living room and kitchen so it wouldn't haunt Tori. But no matter how many layers of paint over the walls. Nothing will get rid of those memories.

She sighed as she laid her head on the couch, laying long ways, throwing her blanket over her body. She turned on her phone and saw the multiple text messages Cat had left her.

Tomorrow at the local Starbucks around noon.

Tori replied with an 'okay, I'll be there' as she put her phone down. She looked up at the ceiling wondering if Beck was going to show up.

Its been months since she said or even thought about actually calling him by his name. She usually referred to him as 'it' or 'him'.

If she said his name, shivers would run through her head down to her toes. Memories would come back and crash into her like a bus running her over.

She pulled the blanket over her face and she slowly closed her eyes. A single tear falling from her eye lashes.

Crying herself to sleep became normal to Tori.

That's the only normal thing about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! I felt in the writing mood! And I'm actually really excited about this story! :) I love reading your reviews so please leave one! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori woke up to a slight knot in her neck, the angle she laid her head down wasn't comfortable. She groaned as she tried rubbing it out. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked over at her mom making breakfast. She yawned as she stretched, smiling as a home cooked meal was being made.

She stood up and walked to her mom, "that's probably the number one thing I missed while I was at college, mommy made food." Tori joked.

"Ha ha, climb your lazy butt upstairs and get ready for the day. I'm almost done with the french toast." Noel said patting Tori's bottom as she walked away.

As Tori made it up the second floor of the house she passed Trina's room. She heard fast feet movements and things thumping against the wall.

"I know, I'm trying this sober thing out, but I need it. I'll fucking die if I don't get it. I don't care if I'm hurting the ones I love, no one fucking loves me. So why should I?" Tori leaned her head on the outside of Trina's door.

She hated eavesdropping but she felt like a stranger to her sister. And her interest perked up when she overheard her talking about becoming sober.

Tori knew Trina had a drinking problem but she never thought she would try drugs besides weed.

"I need it. I'm scratching my arm till I bleed, that's how bad I want it. I'm calling Tim. I don't care if you don't support it. Of course I love you. I know, your trying to stay clean. But baby, I need it." Trina said in a deep sob.

Tori gasped as she heard Trina wiggle the door handle. Tori ran from her spot and looked like she was opening the guest rooms door.

Trina walked out from her room, eyes red and glossy. She sniffed as she made eye contact with her younger sister. She offered her a small smile and wave as she walked down the stairs.

Tori wanted to yell Trina to stop walking down the stairs but she didn't want to get in a yelling match with her for over hearing her private conversation.

Trina was falling in a hole too deep for her to climb out of it herself. She needed help. Rehab perhaps.

Tori sighed as she opened the guest room where she moved all of her stuff in as she redecorated hers.

She found some fresh clothes and went into her room to shower. As soon as she was done she noticed that her room was a bit chilly but no longer smelt like paint fumes. Leaving her ceiling fan on and windows open really did the job.

Tori walked down stairs and ate breakfast with her mom. They caught up and laughed. Tori let down her fake exterior about being happy and actually enjoyed a real laugh or two with her mom.

As soon as she was done she moved everything into her room and began to unpack. When she was done she was filled with sweat and dust. She huffed out as she saw the time. She had a little less than an hour to clean herself up and meet the gang at Starbucks.

She showered and dressed in a loose, graphic tank top with high studded, waisted shorts. She slipped on her tan colored Toms and grabbed her fedora on the way out.

Putting her sunglasses on, she opened all the windows to her black Jetta and blasted the radio. Its been five years since she sang out loud. She hummed and lip sync but never belted out any killer notes like she did back in high school.

She started to get really into Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart A Break, as she pulled into an empty parking space. She rolled up her windows and grabbed her small satchel.

She locked her car as she walked towards the coffee shop. She smiled as she saw the familiar red head jumping up and down her seat. Next to her was Robbie as he stared loving at her, although he looked different. He grew up, his hair longer and bushier, and puppet less. Tori smiled as she thanked the heavens above her for letting him grow out of his insecurity. Andre was on his right laughing weirdly at whatever Cat was saying. Andre aged well, Tori couldn't help but notice his toned shoulders and on his left hand a shiny, gold band wrapped around his wedding finger. Her mouth was open a little, stunned, that she missed his wedding. Sad to realize it was her fault because she did create the distance. Jade's appearance shocked her the most, her hair no longer had colored high lites, she ditched the black wardrobe and was in a floral print summer dress, on her feet some nude wedges. Her pale complexion met the sun and it did her well. She glowed.

Tori looked down at her appearance and she felt like she hadn't changed. Her hair was shorter & lighter but she was still a size 2 and not much changed up in the bust area.

"Tori!" Cat's voice boomed from a few away. Tori heard heels running towards her as she almost fell from the sudden weight from Cat.

"Cat! Its so nice to see you again!" Tori said as she hugged the small girl.

"I know! Come! Let's reunite!" Cat said as she dragged Tori to the table. Everyone exchanged a brief hug and Jade even smiled at Tori.

Jade West never smiled.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Tori decided to break the awkward tension besides she didn't have much to tell. Her life consisted on working, school and the occasional partying. Oh and also putting a front that she was fine, but really falling apart.

"Well, I've been working with play productions whenever we have one here in LA. I help out with the lighting. And its been keeping me busy." Robbie was the first to pipe up.

"I got married. Her name is Rachel, lovely girl, I'm sorry I didn't send you an invitation. I wasn't sure if you'd come but it was a small wedding. A few friends, mostly family and I've gone up from intern to actually adding some of my beats. So that makes me a mini producer." Andre said smiling broadly. Tori congratulated him in his marriage and job.

"Well, I'm a theater teacher. At a public school. Its so much fun. We do improv like we did in Sikowitz and some of their scenarios out beat ours. The kids are hilarious." Jade gushed about her job. Tori smiled as she saw how passionate she was, and she knew she would be in Jade's place as soon as she finds stable work.

"I'm an inspiring singer! My song was played once on a radio station that wasn't even from LA but I heard it! And a photographer. I do it on the side while I'm not writing or recording demos." Cat said looking right at Tori. Cat seemed to be the glue to keep everyone in touch.

Tori laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded with a smile. She felt at ease. He wasn't there so felt safe around her friends.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone want anything?" Tori said standing up.

Everyone declined her offer as she nodded once and walked in. She gave her order to the barista. She thanked her as she paid and got her change. She looked outside to her friends and frowned as she saw their worried faces.

She knew they were talking about her. 'They probably are worried.' Tori sighed as her gaze traveled to the ground.

Someone tapped her shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled as she thanked the older man for tapping her.

As she got her hot white mocha she went back outside. Her friends snapped back and all laughed obnoxiously loud and fake.

Tori ignored it as she sat down and caught up with her friends. Every once in a while she debated whether to ask about him but her heart ached as she remembered all the pain he caused.

As the sun started to cool down everyone decided to call it a night, making weekend plans to go bowling. Andre promised to bring Rachael and Jade even said she would bring her boyfriend Brad.

Tori calmed down a little bit when she mentioned she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who's name was Brad. Not the other B name.

As Tori drove home all the happiness wiped away.

She was dependent on other people to make her happy and that wasn't normal for Tori.

Nothing was normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! I don't like how this one turned out but I've been in a rut. My great aunt is in the hospital and I don't know if she will make it. I haven't been in a writing mood, but all your reviews made me push myself into writing it! So this ones for all of those who reviewed! I love you guys!_**

**_P.S. This story has a lot of OC personalities, like Jade! But it makes my story MY story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori skipped happily as she exited the last high school she interviewed for.

She had four interviews for a teaching position around her area. The pay was good and the schools weren't too shabby.

She texted Cat, Andre, Robbie and oddly, Jade asking if they would meet her at Panera for some lunch. They all said they were busy or couldn't, apologizing, but also reminding her how excited they were for bowling.

She smiled sadly as she read their replies until her phone beeped again. Stopping at a red light she read the message. It was Jade.

She agreed on lunch and said she would be there in fifteen minutes. Tori replied with a simple 'great' and a smiley.

She drove to Panera, getting there twenty minuets later, as she walked in, her heels clicking with each step, she made a bee line to the waving girl.

The greeted each other like old friends and ordered their food. The tension between once frenemies washed off quickly.

"How was your day?" Jade asked as she sipped her raspberry tea.

"Hectic. My interviews were all back to back with a twenty minute gap between them. So I was everywhere today. I just hope I get a job. I'm sick of living at home and I've been there for five days." Tori laugh along with Jade.

"Yeah, interviewing for a teaching job is pretty terrible. Did you have any experience before? Like a teachers aid or substitute?"

"I did some job experience my last year of college that would count as real experience so it counts." Tori shrugged her shoulder.

"That's good."

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to this lunch."

"I'm not the same as I was in high school. I'm sorry about all the things I did and say. I was really immature back then. A lot has changed." Jade said with an apologetic smile.

"Its alright the past is the past. We got to move on from it."

"You haven't moved on." Jade said squinting her eyes at Tori as if she were trying to read her soul. Even though she didn't need to. Anyone with eyes could tell Tori was masking her true feelings.

"I never will." Tori admitted.

"That's what I said when I found out about you two. But look at me now."

"Have you heard from him or about him?"

"Hmm, last I heard he was looking for a stable job and taking care of his child."

Tori felt her heart being stabbed. She found out years ago that Beck, indeed, have a child with someone from their high school. The girl still remains unnamed.

"What happened to the mother?" Tori asked, not even meeting her eyes, afraid her tears will leak out if they bore into her blue ones.

Jade was in Tori's place five years ago, and Tori was the happy one. She felt horrible for putting Jade through that.

"Last I heard he has Mason every other weekend. But the mother wants him to take full responsibility since her career is taking off and she wants her son to go to a normal school and not be stuck in a private school." Jade said slowly.

Tori nodded as she played with her left overs. Tapping her left foot so she can avoid crying in public.

'So he had a son named Mason', Tori thought to herself.

"His mom and I chat once a month, usually letting me know how the family is. Even if I was a psycho bitch, two year relationships means a two year relationship with their family." Jade said as she looked over at Tori.

Her once cold heart, broke at the sight of the broken girl. No one deserved to be treated the way she had. If she was the same from high school she'd be in her room jumping with joy that 'the perfect' Tori didn't have it so perfect now.

Tori played with her straw as she kept her eyes on her plate. The feeling of depression and helplessness came back, overwhelming her with emotions.

"I know it wasn't intentional. He was the biggest slut at Hollywood Arts." Jade tried to joke.

Tori laughed as she nodded her head, although her heart wasn't fully into it. They continued to talk but something in the back of Tori's mind wondered to the boy who stole her heart.

A few minutes later Jade had to go. Both of them exchanged a hug as they parted ways. Tori drove home and said a quick hello to her mother, already making her way up the stairs.

"Tori, honey, wait!" Noel said catching Tori's attention.

"What's up?" Tori said turning around to face her mom.

"Trina told us she was going to bring a friend over for dinner. I'm guessing a really important friend, because she never brought friends over."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want me to dress nice and not in my pajamas?" Tori joked as she got picked on her first night she was back. Tori never ate in regular clothes when she lived on her own.

"Yes please, and try not to act awkward. I know how much Trina has changed." Noel said sadly.

"Sure mom. Dinner in an hour?"

"You know it."

Tori climbed the rest of the stairs and walked right to her room. She read her emails and replied to her old roommates.

Half an hour later as Tori changed out of her pencil skirt and button up, to some skinny jeans and a loose top; her phone began to ring, the number unrecognized.

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Ms. Victoria Vega?"

"Yes, this is she?"

"Hi, I'm Thomas, principle of Lakeshore High, I was very please with your interview and wanted to see if you can start next week?"

Tori's eyes grew wide, her mouth was open but no sound came out. She cleared her throat as she nodded her head, "yes! Yes, I'll be able to start next week!"

"Great! Do you have any questions?"

"Yes actually I do. What am I going to teach?" Tori asked. Her major was English but her history at Hollywood Arts as a singer followed her.

"We were looking for a tenth grade English teacher but, since our choir teacher position has been impossible to fill, we decided to give you that one. Taking your history of singing, I don't see any problem."

Tori sighed as her heart fell, she felt like all her passion for anything left her soul, but she needed the job.

"That's fine, I'll take it. Thank you so much, Mr. Floo."

"Call me Thomas, I'll be seeing you Monday, eight sharp!"

"See you then, Thomas." Tori smiled as she hung up.

Jumping with glee, she ran downstairs, ignoring the banging noise coming from Trina's room.

"Mom, daddy! I got the job!" Tori yelled as she got her parents attention.

They both smiled and cheered from the good news. They both hugged and kissed her, congratulating.

"What will you be teaching?" Micheal asked.

"Music, well, choir to be exact." Tori said kind of gloomy.

"That's great! Maybe it will crack you out of your shell." Micheal joked.

Tori rolled her eyes as she laughed silently. The door bell interrupted their moment.

"Its probably Trina's friend. Tori, will you get that?" Noel said as she washed her hands, finishing the last touches on dinner.

"Sure." Tori said, turning around, walking towards the door.

As soon as the door swung open, so did her mouth.

"Beck?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Thank you all for the prayers! They were heard because my great aunt could talk again! I have yet to see her because hospitals are my moms and I least favorite place! But I managed to write this out! I love the responses! Keep them up because you guys are the ones who push me into writing another chapter! Read and don't forget to review and alert!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

"Tori?" Beck coughed out the nervousness in his mouth. He scratched at his arm as he began to get cotton mouth.

Tori placed her hands on his chest, avoiding the electricity running threw her body, as she pushed him outside her house. Her body began to shake in range. She wasn't mad. No mad is an understatement.

"I never thought that this was the way we'd meet again." Tori said bitterly as she paced in front of him.

Beck stood there with his hands buried in his pockets as he stared in awe. She's right there, in real life, full flesh. And he was too afraid to do anything.

"Its been five fucking years. The last time I saw you was a graduation and now your here, as Trina's boyfriend. How fucking dare you! You fooled my parents into believing you loved me and now you're slutting it up with Trina? Out of all the fucking girls out there, why her? Did it not cross your mind that you'd have to meet my parents. Who aren't very fond of you, by the way. What are you guys fucking now? Are you using the same lines you did with me? That's fucking low. I may not have a close bond with my sister but I know she wouldn't come up to you. This is all you. Was I not enough?" Tori stopped pacing as her body shook in sobs. But she promised she wouldn't cry in front of Beck.

"Are you going to hurt her like you did to me? Are you going to wait till she's head over heels then leave? Because no one fucking deserves getting their hearts shattered and unbroken." Tori finished as she sniffed. No tears were leaking from her eyes but she tried blinking them away.

Beck stood frozen in his place. Anger started to build in the pit of his stomach. He hated the way Tori saw him because that's not him. He desperately wanted to hold her. Tell her that's not true. Tell her that the Beck she fell in love with is still there but he knew it was better to dream then to actually live it.

"Are you even going to talk to me or just stand there?" Tori said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I-" Beck began.

"You know what save it. I've always wondered what it would be if I saw you. And I had this whole scene in my head. I said what I needed to be said. But you're not worth any of my time. I've survived five years without you, forever doesn't even seem like a challenge." Tori spat, turning on her heel and opening the door.

"Wait Tori!" Beck said stepping forward and turning her around so she had to face him.

Beck just started, mouth open, ready to speak but no sound was made. He just stared right into her eyes, searching. Searching for what? He didn't really know. He just knew he missed those chocolate orbs, even if they held so much hatred, sorrow and desperation. His heart began to pound against his chest, he looked down briefly to see if he can see it almost rip through his rib cage.

"What?" Tori finally spoke up. She was so caught up in staring right into those deceiving eyes. Even after so long she couldn't help her heart swell when his familiar scent surrounded her. All she wanted him to do is wrap her arms around her small figure and never let go for good. But she couldn't toy with her heart. And reality was staring at her in the eyes. He wasn't here for Tori. He was here for Trina.

As they continued to stare at each other, Beck boldly took a hold of her hands and kissed them desperately, as if it were a silent apology. Tori was shocked and unable to move from her spot.

She felt his dry lips on her knuckles but no tears. Tori could tell Beck was holding back from crying; his body was tensed.

Then the door swung open and they sprung apart. Beck coughing dryly and Tori wiping at her face fiercely. Tori turned to walk inside the house but not before glaring at her sister. If stares could kill, Trina would be buried alive, fifty feet into the ground. Tori almost felt like back slapping her sister. But she didn't want to give Beck the wrong idea that she was jealous.

Jealousy isn't something Tori couldn't feel. It didn't feel right to feel jealous that Trina had him now. She felt outraged.

Tori slammed the door as she walked in, getting both her parents attention.

"Tori, what's wrong honey?" Noel asked.

"You're bitch of a daughter is a back stabbing slut." Tori said in a low, threatening voice.

"Tori!" Both Micheal and Noel said in a disappointed tone.

"You'll think the same shit once her 'boyfriend' walks threw the door. Just know that whore outside never was a good sister. This just fucking proves it." Tori said as the door opened revealing Beck hand in hand with Trina.

Noel stared in surprise and Micheal's fist were close to his sides. Noel stepped in front of him as if she was keeping him away from Beck as soon as she saw his ridged breathing.

Tori walked up the stairs, feeling the numbing feeling she felt the first year after Beck disappeared from her life.

As she locked herself in her room, her thoughts overwhelmed her. She could hear the faint argue happening downstairs.

Tori knew her parents weren't Beck's biggest fan but they loved Trina. Even if she was a drug addicted whore. But they didn't know she was an addict.

'Why is Beck with her? Could he possibly have feelings for a girl who he claimed to be annoying and clingy in high school? Is he into drugs too? Why am I so hungry?' Tori thought to herself. Her brain began to thump against her skull. She shook her head as she walked into her bathroom, preparing the tub for a bath.

She quickly sent Jade a text telling her that Beck is indeed in town and she was going to call in a few hours.

Jade was quick to respond, she was supportive and told her to keep her head up.

She undressed and started to rub out any stressed knots she had on her neck. As soon as she stepped into the tub all the build up emotions came crashing down. She let out a weeping noise, till she finally let it all out.

She pulled her knees to her chest letting her tears mix with the tub water.

'Welcome back Tori. You're gonna have the worst time of your life, watching the love of your life love your sister.' Tori thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry, times a million! I've been a shitty updater! But I've been going through some rough stuff. I've decided to take a semester off of school and finding a job in a small town is like finding fish in a private pond. Impossible! So I've been in a bummy mood! But my birthday is 25 days away! The big 18! I'm so stoked! :) Thank you all who review! I try to reply to some of you! But I will this chapter! I hope this satisfys your anticipation! _**

**_Review. Alert. You're awesome :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Beck laid back down on his bed. He sighed as the long day he just endured was still weighing him down.

She was back in town and she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was still long and curly. Her petite body looking firm and fit. She still smelled like vanilla. Everything was the same.

Expect her smile. Her smile never reached her eyes. Her body language was weird and out of place.

His heart tugged inside his chest as she saw her cheek bones wet with tears. Tears he had caused her to shed for five years.

But she wasn't the only one who had been suffering a heart break for that long. No one cared for Beck. He was alone.

His phone rang besides him. He flipped it open and closed his eyes, fighting back the headache.

"Hey, Mas will be yours this weekend. I'm setting a court date so they can give you temporary full custody, while I go out and try to make a living for myself and our son." He heard Brooke speak.

"Alright." Beck spoke.

"That's all I get? After all you put me and Mason through I get an 'alright'? Please don't tell me your using. I gave you an ultimatum. Your quit your ways and you'll continue seeing your son, you start using and I'll make sure you never hear from him again."

"No! I'm not fucking using but this talk is making me want to. I said alright Brooke. Now can I go? I haven't had the best day." Beck yelled through the phone.

The withdraws started to fade but his rage was out of control. He lashes out at people when he doesn't have a reason to.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to see your son or not?"

"I'm sorry. I'll be up when you come."

"I'll be over in a little bit."

They hung up and Beck snapped his eyes shut. His body shook with rage and ache. He ached to feel the sweet drug run through his veins.

He ached to be with Tori at this moment. He sat up as he shook his head. Tori wasn't his biggest fan right now. And now he was sure he fucked up any chances he had with her.

His door bell rang. He got up and his face lit up. Mason was the only thing keeping him clean and alive.

"How's my little man doing?" Beck said as he swung his door open.

His mouth hung open as he saw the short brown haired girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need answers so don't get excited."

"How did you find me?"

"Trina passed out a little after you left. She was probably exhausted from the crying she did when you left. My parents weren't too pleased that she brought you over. Or she passed out from some drug she did." Tori said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fuck." Beck harshly whispered under his breath.

"Come in."

Tori looked around as she stepped in. Her guard was up and so was her pride. She was here for one thing and one thing only and that was to get some answers.

"Nice place." Tori said in disgust.

Beck looked around. He had a small worn out couch from his RV, the tiniest television and a few frames. He felt ashamed that he didn't have much to show but the last few years haven't been the best. He could barely afford this place.

Beck knew his son needed the best but he hasn't struck gold with a good job.

"What happened to you after graduation?"

"Well, I want to start with a big apology, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me having a child." Beck said as he walked into his small kitchen. He offered her a glass of water. She politely shook her head.

Even after all the hate bottling up from all those years she was raised better. Her parents would be proud at how mature she was handling it.

"So I've heard. That still doesn't answer my question."

Beck sighed as he looked down, "I had my big break two months after high school. The movie, Rags, made it big on television. I had a small role but I earned a good amount of money to survive and provide. When it went to DVD the sales rates escalated, so I didn't worry about anything. Especially with a broken heart." Beck looked up and saw Tori look right at him. Face cold like stone, no emotion. He knew what he did had caused her some emotional distraught but he was also suffering.

"So I turned to crystal meth. I missed my sons birth, ran out of money, got kicked out of my house, all that I had left was my car. I soled that to get this place and pay for my drugs. When the mother of my child came to find me when Mas was only a few months old, she let me have it. She threatened to take him away for good since my name was on his birth certificate. So I've been in and out of rehab for four years. I can't say I'm sober but I can say I'm not using."

"Are you working?" Tori spoke.

"I work odd jobs. I deal sometimes and that's how I keep up with the rent and still have a few dollars to put enough food for two days. That's how long I usually have Mason."

"What about the mother? Who is she?" Tori asked with a shaky voice.

Truth was, she didn't want to know who she was. She didn't want to put a face to the 'mother of his child' as he calls her. If she finds out who she was it would all become too real. And she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Her name is Brooke. Hi Tori." Brooke's sweet voice echoed through the almost empty apartment.

Tori turned around and met eye to eye with the head slut- cheerleader. She knew Brooke had eyes for Beck, everyone did. But Beck was something special for Brooke and she never knew why.

"Hi." Tori said in a small voice. She coughed as she turned back around. Tori hated how weak she was being around Brooke.

But she couldn't help compare herself. Brooke was still tall, blonde and beautiful. She had the perfect hour glass shaped body; having Mason did her well. Her bust got bigger, her hips widen to a perfect size and her butt looked bigger.

Tori envied Brooke because she stole Beck away. And Brooke made her feel insecure about herself. She didn't like how she can stand confidently around Beck but as soon as Brooke came she wanted to go home and cry.

"How are you?" Brooke said, obvious to Tori's discomfort. Brooke had nothing against Tori but she loved fucking with Beck.

"Leave her alone. You came to drop Mason off. Now you have, so you can just go."

"Daddy, can I go play?" Mason spoke up from Brooke's arms. Tori took the chance to finally look at Beck's son. He looked just like Brooke, except his eyes. They were the same shade of dark brown orbs, she was all too familiar with.

"Sure kiddo, but keep the door open." Beck said taking him from Brooke and putting him down.

"Okay, bye mommy!" Mason said as Brooke bent down to his level and kissed his lips.

"Be good for daddy." Brooke said to her son who was running down a small hallway to Beck's room.

"My lawyer will call you about the arrangements. I'll be back for him Sunday afternoon," Brooke said firmly, "it was great seeing you Tori."

She left before Tori could respond. Once the door clicked closed, they were quiet. The only sounds were coming from a few feet away in Beck's room, it was obvious Mas was playing cars.

"So you left me for Brooke, I wish she was uglier so I couldn't care, but sadly, nothing ever goes my way." Tori tried to joke.

"It wasn't like that!" Beck tried to explain but Tori interrupted him.

"Get a better job, Beck. You have a beautiful son who needs you. It would crush his heart if something were to happen to you, and dealing is a risky business. But that's not what I really came for." Tori said sitting up, looking directly into Beck's eyes.

He nodded as he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the cotton mouth. He looked down and rubbed his clammy hands on his pants.

"Why are you with Trina? A girl who you made sure to avoid in school? The girl who annoyed the crap out of you? The girl who's sister was the girl who you 'loved'?" Tori used her fingers to add air quotes on the word loved.

"If you don't already know, Trina's in trouble. Two years after we graduated and I disappeared like I did, I saw her. I was depressed! Without you, life was a challenge. Waking up was a nightmare, the moments I felt at ease was when I was using. So when I went into rehab the second time, I saw Trina there. She's was in there for the same reason I was. I came up to her. She was new and I had been in there for a few weeks. She looked like a wreck. That night we took a walk and she said her friends had took her there when she passed out. They thought she had over dosed but they were too drugged to take her to the hospital. When she spoke or moved her hair behind her ears, those little actions reminded me of you." Beck confessed the last part in a whisper.

Tori frowned as she looked up. Thoughts ran through her head. Beck was using Trina as a replacement. He needed Tori as much as she needed him. So he found something close to her.

"I know it sounds weird but while I was in rehab, that kept me sane. My mind played with what was really real. I thought it was you the whole time. I bettered myself for you. But as soon as I was let out, I tried to stay clean and I did. I got to see Mason a lot more and I had an actual job. As soon as Trina was let out, we tried dating but I guess I wasn't enough to distract her. She started using a month after she was released. And she dragged me down with her."

Tori looked at her hands in her lap. Beck sounded like he had been through hell. But she didn't care. She was done putting others before herself. This is about how she felt, what she felt when she saw Beck standing there. She had to be selfish to stay strong.

"Trina and I have been on and off for three years. But lately I've been trying to do everything that I can to save her. She needs me. I'm the only one who knows what she's going through. Being around her reminds me too much of drugs, but I'm getting temporary full custody of Mason, so I have to stay clean. Dealing drugs is the only I can keep him."

"That's not the only way. You can do better. For your son." Tori said as she stood up. She knew Beck was done explaining and she knew she had to leave, before he dragged her in.

"Wait Tori, can I get your number? Just in case I need some help with Mason or someone to talk to?" Beck asked as he grabbed her wrist to turn her around.

Avoiding the sudden shock going through her body, she was mentally debating her answer. She was about to say yes but two little feet came running towards them. Mason came in crying holding his pointer finger.

"What happened buddy?" Beck soon turned his attention to his son.

He tried to explain to Beck what had happened but his cries made it impossible to comprehend what he was saying.

"Go get some ice, I think he jammed his finger somewhere. And neosporin if you have any." Tori said bending down to Mason's level. Beck went into his kitchen, obeying her orders.

"Can I see what happened?" Tori said in a soothing voice. She tried not to scare Mason by sounding worried.

Mason whimpered as he shook his head no.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't even know my name. Silly me, my name is Tori." She offered him a smile.

His cries turned into silent tears and hiccups, "hi, I'm Mason." He waved from his spot.

"I think that makes us friends, don't you think?" Tori said as she offered her palm for a high five.

Mason weakly slapped it with his good hand, while holding his injured hand close to chest.

"Want to see one of my boo boos?" Tori asked.

Mason hiccuped as he nodded slowly. Tori showed him her pointer finger, a small scar was visible.

"What happened?" Mason said touching her scar.

"My older sister and I were running around the house after our mommy told us not to, and my older sister bumped into a table braking a vase. I was five like you and I didn't see where she broke it. I wasn't careful and I fell, I had a tiny glass stuck in my finger. I cried and got four stitches." Tori told Mason who had an interested look on his face. He no longer had tears rundown his face.

"So you should listen to your daddy when he tells you not to do something. Can you make me that promise?" Mason nodded with a small smile.

"I think we can be best friends." Tori smiled at the small child in front of her.

Beck leaned against the wall admiring the sight in front of him. He was sad that Mason isn't growing up with two parents in one house hold. He wanted better than he had. Beck didn't grow up with a father. Mason only had his on the weekends. So far he's been screwing everything up.

Tori was about to get up when she felt Mason's arms around her neck. Her heart swelled up at the instant connection. Mason was taking a spot in her broken heart, and she didn't know if it was good or bad.

She picked Mason up with a lighthearted laugh. As she turned around she jumped in surprise. She saw Beck and his trademark smirk.

"I got the ice and neosporin but I don't think you need the ice, huh buddy?" Beck said looking at Mason who had his head on Tori's shoulder.

"We have to check his finger, to see what the damage was." Tori said as she sat him on the chair she was sitting in.

A small purple bruise was forming beneath his fingernail. Beck rubbed some cream around his bruise and told him to be careful. Mason nodded as he got up but looked back.

"Tori, can you promise me something?" Mason said with puppy dog eyes.

Those similar eyes could never loose a battle. Tori found herself smile at the boy as she nodded.

"Come back, so you can play with me and my daddy."

Tori swallowed hard as tears brimmed around her eyes, "okay buddy."

Mason hugged her legs as he disappeared in the room. Tori stared at the path Mason ran, tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Beck, stay away from Trina. She's poison to you. You have to get out of that business for your son. He's the best thing that's ever happened to you, don't let anything happen to him. I got to go." Tori said as she tried walking to the door.

"I can't leave her. She needs me. And she's the closest thing I have to you." Beck said quickly.

Tori abruptly stopped as she silently let more tears running down her face.

"Let me handle Trina, you don't need me. You're stronger Beck. I don't need you. And I loved you. I made you my other half. But life gets hard, we have to move on. Whether we like it or not. Grow up. You have a beautiful son, don't fuck it up."

"I need you. I love you, please. I'll leave Trina alone and the business if you come back to me. I promise!" Beck pleaded.

"Empty promises don't mean shit to me Beck. Actions speak louder than words. Stay away from Trina, then I'll believe you." Tori said as she walked out of the house.

She kept walking and didn't look back.

Beck threw his body at the door as it shut in his face. He slammed his closed fist against it, as he fought back tears.

Right now, he had the sudden urge to meet an old friend of his. A friend called crystal meth.


	6. Chapter 6

**_PLEASE READ! The beginning of this chapter is M rated! So if you don't like sex scenes or you're not of age, please don't read it! I'll put a line when the M material is over. Now you can choose to ignore the authors note and read the story! But to those who read these, thank you guys so much! Every single review brought me out of my rut! With this chapter I decided to get out of the depressing mood and go somewhere else for a change! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Question... All you Maroon 5 fans, how sexy is Adam Levine?! _**

**_Review. Alert. You're all amazing! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori heard the front door open, she was alone in her house. Fear took over and she froze in her spot. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She went to her door and opened it slightly.

"Mom?" Tori called out.

The footsteps grew closer, as she locked her door. She went to grab her cell phone, prepared to call the police but jumped when the pounding sound came from her door. She heard the door knob move in different sides as the intruder tried to barge in.

As soon as she had 9-1-1 dialed her door flew open, she screamed as her phone flew out of her hand. She kept screaming when she felt two arms around her stomach, reaching for her hips.

"Tori, stop yelling, you're going to rip my ear drum." Beck said.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?!" Tori yelled as she back away from Beck's arms.

"I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you, your scent is everywhere, I missed you so much. I just needed to hold you in my arms. I quit the business. I want us to start over. No more lies. Just me and you."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I can't trust you. Not after all you put me through. You're with Trina for crying out loud!"

"I'll end it with her! As long as you give me a chance!"

"I don't know."

"You can't look me in the eyes and say you don't love me anymore, that you don't miss me or my arms around you. That you don't lay awake most of your night wishing I was next to you." Beck said as he stepped forward wiping away any stray tears that fell from Tori's eyes.

"I can't."

"Give me a chance, to make up for fucking up. That's all I'm asking."

"I can't. I won't."

"Why?!"

"I don't want to get close then have you disappear. I don't want to fall for you and then have another girl come in your life and take you away from me! I don't want to lose you twice."

"You have me. You've had me since you let me in. I haven't left. You still hold my heart."

"I don't trust you."

"I'm willing to do everything I can in my power to regain it. Anything." Beck said as he held his hand on his heart and Tori's hand with his other.

"Please." Beck pleaded as he pushed himself an inch forward to be face to face with Tori.

Tori felt his breath tickle her nose. Her eyes fluttered slowly, as she inhaled the familiar strawberry mint breath. His cologne strong just like the defined muscles, visible through his light gray t-shirt. His toned stomach, clear to her eyes, as the shirt looked two sizes two small.

The familiar ache in between her legs began to fire. He hasn't even touched her and she's already turned on. Its been years since someone has touched her in any sexual, dirty, passionate way. She bit on her lip as she looked deeply in Beck's clouded eyes.

She saw so many mixed emotions in his dark orbs; love, hope and lust, all mixed. His face inched forward as he closed his eyes. Tori gasped as she let her eyes finally close.

She braced herself for what was about to happen; it felt like an eternity till she felt his soft lips on hers.

It started off slow, passionate, full of love but Tori felt this sudden pulse she never felt. The sudden ache in between her legs began to get unbearable. She needed some friction down there or she would explode.

She hitched her leg up to his hip as she boldly darted her tongue in his mouth.

She felt a deep sound come from the back of his throat as he placed his hands on her ass and hoisted her up. Her instincts sparked as she wrapped both legs around his waist. Tangling her long fingers in his messy hair.

Their tongues danced as he walked to her bed. His knees hit her bed as he carefully laid her down, he rest both his hand on either side of her body.

Tori felt the heat from his middle mix with her heat as he kissed down her jaw, sucking on her spot below her ear that he only knew about.

His calloused hands ran through her soft skin. Goose bumps appeared on her skin as she moaned his name. His hand cupped her right breast, feeling her through her bra. Tori could feel herself loosing an internal battle as her insides fired up. She thrusted forward as Beck rubbed her through their clothes.

Soon her shirt was tossed to the side, along with his shirt and jeans. She felt Beck's lips down her stomach, she arched upward and shimmered her bra off.

Beck noticed and stopped kissing her, "not fair, I wanted to do it."

"Patience isn't my forte."

"I noticed." Beck said lowly as he kissed her chest, giving her breast all his attention.

Tori tangled her fingers in his hair as she tugged whenever he bit down on her skin.

He undid her jeans and Tori was quick to kick them off without hurting Beck.

His hands quickly disappeared inside her panties as his fingers ran inbetween her wet folds.

Torn shuddered at the feeling as she arched her chest whenever he passed her clit. Her hands clenched the side sides of her bed as he inserted a finger inside her. Her eyes opened as she felt how expertly he worked a second finger in her.

She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, moaning inside his mouth. One of her hands, had a mind of its own, as she reached down and stroke his length over his boxers.

She quickly went inside and felt it, gently stroking him. Tori didn't have much experience but the way his body shook and he moaned out her name, she felt confident she was doing something right.

Beck quickened his pace as did Tori, soon they were moaning. Beck suddenly stopped Tori, "what's wrong?"

Beck didn't answer as he ripped off her panties and quickly stepped out of his boxers. Without a second to think, he pushed himself inside Tori. She yelled out in pleasure and pain, closing her eyes shut.

When she arched forward, as Beck continued to roughly thrust, her eyes opened.

* * *

When her eyes opened she was blinded with a bright light and her ring tone blaring through her phone.

She grabbed her phone and saw one missed call from Cat. She looked at her clock and saw that it was ten in the morning.

She looked to the side of her and saw that it was cold and empty. She groaned as her stomach tightened.

"It was all a dream." Tori said as her sexual frustration seeped through her panties.

"Great, a cold shower on a chilly morning."

Tori showered and got ready, ignoring the ache in between her legs.

"Nothing Adam couldn't fix." Tori said as she let her hair naturally dry. She reached into her sock drawer and dug into the very bottom till her fingers ran across her vibrator.

She grabbed it and turned it on, making sure it still had juice in him. After it came to life she quickly shut it off and buried it beneath her socks.

She went down stairs to find it empty. She sighed as she fixed herself a quick early lunch and ate in peace.

After she was done she went upstairs to call Cat back.

"Hey, hey!" Cat answered.

"Hey, Cat, sorry I missed your call!"

"Ah, no worries I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Beck found out you were back in town. He said something about you going over to see him?"

"How did you guys hear about this?"

"He mysteriously found all of our numbers asking if we can give him, yours. He's looking for a way to communicate with you. I don't know why, he can go over to your house."

"He's not really welcomed."

"Oh, I forgot. You're parents still hate him?"

"I think they would have forgiven him, if he wasn't dating Trina."

Cat yelled and the sound of her phone dropping was heard, Tori had to back her phone away from her ear.

"What in the world?! They are?"

"Yeah, he said something about her reminding him so much of me."

"Awe so he misses you."

"That's not the point. Do you want to meet up at the mall? I need to go shopping for my new job, get teacher clothes."

"Kay, kay! I'll be there in twenty! Love you! Bye!"

Tori hung up and drove to the mall. She told Cat everything from Trina doing drugs, to Beck doing drugs, to Mason's promise. Cat listened intently, with her mouth slightly opened.

"Wow, I'm sorry. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do what your heart tells you to do." Cat said reaching over to hold Tori's hand. She looked at their hands and smiled.

"My heart doesn't necessarily like Beck at the moment. But my mind does!"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream about Beck and I." Tori whispered.

"A rated R dream."

"Ohhh!" Cat yelled making people look their way. Tori laughed nervously as she hid under their stares.

"That sounds like a part of you sure does miss him."

"I do miss him. But I don't know if its enough to make up with him."

"Well, do what you want to do. Don't live with a big what if, for the rest of your life."

"He's hurt me once, what if he hurts me again?"

"Listen, no one likes a broken heart. But what are the chances of him fucking it up again?" Cat said as Tori shrugged.

"Look I'm not saying to go jump into his arms but give him a chance. Become friends first, don't give him your trust, make him earn it. Go slow. What are you going to lose?"

"Time."

"You've got plenty of that. I think he's worth it. He's just as broken as you are, probably worse. You can help him and he can help you."

"How can he help me?"

"He can fix your broken heart."

Cat said as she stood up and threw her trash away. Tori looked at the half eaten pizza she decided to get for lunch as she debated Cat's words.

She threw her trash and followed Cat into a store. Pushing all thoughts aside she allowed herself some fun and it only made her forget.

Soon they had to drive to the bowling alley where she met up with Andre, his wife Rachael, Robbie, Cat, Jade and her boyfriend Brad. Rachael and the girls hit it off as Brad quickly connected with the guys.

They played three games and every round Andre won, now they sat in a booth at the closest restaurant they agreed on.

"Andre is really competitive, when we were dating he was over for christmas. The whole time, my dad and brother would take turns trying to beat Andre in video games. It was hysterical to watch from the side. They instantly loved him." Rachael told the girls as she pecked his cheek.

"Her dad loved me even more when he found out I sucked in fishing. Something I was never good at." Andre said as he kissed his wife's lips.

Tori looked at them with big eyes, she witnessed real love at home but this was true love. And she felt the emptiness fill her stomach. She looked to her left and saw Jade and Brad looking into each others eyes. They had matching smiles and they sneaked kisses in between laughs.

Cat and Robbie looked like they were hiding their obvious feelings, Tori smiled for her friends but she looked to her right and found it empty. She wasn't suppose to be here alone.

Her phone started to ring and she looked at the screen. Her mom was calling her.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this short, but I have to go." Tori said throwing a twenty on the table to pay for her drink and meal she never got.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"My mom called, she never calls unless its an emergency. Its probably nothing. I'll text you guys later. Rachael it was a pleasure meeting you. Andre you found a good one. Brad it was great meeting you too. I hope we all do this soon. Bye." Tori said as she waved to them.

On the drive to her house she saw the tail of cop cars and fire trucks.

First thing to come to her mind; Trina.


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, this chapter is all over the place and I don't like how it came out. I wrote this three tmes before just throwing something together. I'm sorry its crappy. Its not my best... But you guys are wonderful and deserve a update!_**

**_Review. Alert! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori gasped for air when her feet finally reached the scene. Her mom was on her knees yelling and reaching out as they pulled a stretcher out of the house. Tori knew it then.

Tears had been leaking from her eyes but went unnoticed, she sprinted to her mother and held her close as she broke down.

"Not my baby girl."

It all happened too fast. Michael drove his police car to the hospital where they rushed inside only to be stopped by nurses.

"We have to do an emergency stomach pump. She's on a thin line. Please wait outside."

It felt like days, her butt was numb, she was numb. Tori couldn't feel her heart beat. She knew her parents were breaking down beside her but all she could do is silently cry.

She didn't feel the need to sob or shake her head and believe it wasn't happening. But it is. She blinked and knew why she was here.

"We stabilized her. She kept shooting up crystal meth, she didn't let her body fully get over the first dosage and she had a few blood clots. We drained them and now she's sleeping. I suggest a good rehab. Addicts like her don't survive a second overdose." The doctor told them.

Tori heard her parents and the doctors talk about what was best for Trina. She heard her mother sob into her hands. She shook her head as she thought back to Beck.

She stood up and excused herself. She ran to her car and drove straight to her house.

The police tape were being taken down as they started to leave the scene. Tori ran inside her house, ignoring the protest from the police. They were in Trina's room finding out where she stashed her drugs, throwing them into a big baggy to take for testing.

"Excuse me, are you allowed inside the house?" One of the police men asked. He was obviously new.

"That's Tori Vega, she lives here." Bret, one of her dad's co-workers answered for her.

She smiled softly at Bret as he extended his sincere apologies.

"This is for you." Bret handed her an envelop.

"We're done here. Send my regards to your parents." Bret said as he hugged Tori lightly.

Tori heard feet shuffling down the stairs and heard the front door close.

She sighed as she looked at the envelop in her hands. Her name was written in Trina's handwriting.

She walked into her room and sat on the corner of her bed taking the crumbled piece of paper.

**Hey baby sister,**

**I guess you're reading this because they found my body in my room and I'm gone. I just wanted to let you know, I don't hate you. I did for a very long time. But I don't think it was hate, it was jealousy. I've always been jealous of you, baby sister. Ever since you were three and I was four, when you sang your ABC's in perfect harmony when I struggled. Our parents recorded every little thing you did after you saw me try to do it. And you did it better. It wasn't fair how Hollywood Arts was my thing then you sing one song and the principle begs you to join the school. You made friends, real friends, the first day. It took me a month to find one person who took interest in talking to me. I always envied you. So when I had that unfortunate party I knew what happened between you and Andrew but I wasn't thinking. I knew he was going to scare you but that didn't stop me. I still had him over. When I saw you two interact you had this fear in your eye. I knew I made a mistake but I was too drugged up to care. I was going to drag him out myself the next morning but he was gone so I let the worry drop out of my shoulders. I'm so sorry I got you into that mess. I love you and never wanted to cause you harm. But mom and dad blamed me. They still do, because something very unfortunate happened to their favorite. You were so loved by everyone. You had the hottest guy and I wanted that. I wasn't around because I was slipping into an addiction that I never want you to experience. Then I found Beck, the guy I always wanted. He was heart broken and finding a way to break free from it all. We started talking and I fell in love with him but he kept calling me Tori. I knew he was still in love with you but in my sick mind I made myself believe I was you. I had his heart and attention. And he kept me away from meth. When I found out you were coming my world came crushing down. I knew I was going to loose Beck, that's all I had to myself. Mom and dad stopped wondering about me, but that was my fault. I wanted him to take me serious so I tried to get him to meet mom and dad again but as my boyfriend. I should have known you got to him first. I lost it. I was slipping. My addiction took over. But I don't want Beck to go down this path. He has a wonderful child to look after. You can save him. He saved me. But I'm afraid I lost him again. And that's okay because he never belong to me. I want you to promise me to keep him alive. My time here is done. I don't want to live anymore. I love you Tori bug. It was no ones fault but my own. My own jealously killed me. I'll be watching you from above.**

**Love always,**

**Trina.**

**P.S. Here's your second chance at love. Take it. Don't be afraid.**

Tori sobbed as she read the last part. This was Trina's 'final' goodbye. Tori knew Trina wouldn't be coming home soon. She knew that she was going to be stuck in a rehab center. And if her parents had any control on where that rehab would be, it would be far away from California.

She tried to calm down and once the tears stopped she raced downstairs. She grabbed her purse and got into her car. She drove to a familiar yet strange place. Once she was outside the apartment she turned off her car and rushed up the stairs.

Without knocking she barged in, tears falling down her puffy cheek bones.

"Beck!" She yelled looking everywhere.

Tori found the television on but found no one. She took a few steps to the side into the kitchen only to find it empty. Her heart was beating out of her chest as the worst thought came to her mind.

"Beck, where are you?! Answer me!" She yelled as a small apartment echoed back.

She walked down the small hallway and saw the mattress on the ground with messy sheets, obvious that someone had slept in them. No one was home. The television was on, the kitchen still smelt like freshly cooked food...

She swallowed her heart as she fought away all the negative thoughts. 'The door was open but no sign of Beck.'

"Mason?!" Tori yelled but had no response.

Tori panicked as she sob into her hands. Suddenly the front door swung open and the laughter of Beck and Mason was heard.

"Tori?" Beck said to Tori's back.

She spun around and ran into Beck's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Mas, go to the room. I'll be in there in a bit."

"Is Tori okay?"

"Mason, do what I say please."

"Okay daddy."

His little feet shuffle to the room without looking back.

"What are you doing here?" Beck said as he rubbed Tori's back, knowing from past experiences that was one way to calm her down.

Tori lifted her head up, eyes swollen with tears, "Trina over dosed. We were so close to loosing her. Then I went home and found a letter. She wanted to kill herself because she wanted out. She was sick of not being able to satisfy our parents wishes. She was sick of the drug that was taking over her life. She wanted the easy way out. She said you were keeping her alive but now that I'm back here she knows you're going to try to get me back. She loves you. Then she wrote how she was no good for you, that you deserved a girl like me. A good girl who will help you get out of your hole. She wants us to work out but she couldn't handle the fact that you want me and not her. She told me she loved me but wanted me to keep one promise, to keep you alive, even if she wasn't." Tori cried.

Beck just stared at her scrunched up face as she broke down in front of him. He quickly found his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I have to keep my promise." Tori whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, we all know Victorious is going to be cancelled. This is the time to be heard! Go on twitter and tweet about how we should keep the show going! Or sign a petition! Look around there's one on here! Its our time to shine!_**

**_It's like 3 in the morning and I should be sleeping but I felt like updating. I feel like I'm loosing readers! I hope you are all still enjoying this story! I love hearing the feed back so please leave a review! The more reviews the more motivation I have to update!_**

**_Review. Alert! :)_**

**_Edit: I shouldn't be allowed to update at 3 in the morning or editing at 6... I'm sorry for the confusion! Here is the real chapter 8!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

"Alright everyone please practice you're scales. I'll be testing each and everyone tomorrow! So don't ignore the homework." Tori said as each of her students began to file out the door.

Tori was reorganizing her papers and getting ready to leave until a sudden knock interrupted her.

She looked up and her mouth dropped slightly. Her eyes could have been fooling her but there he was standing in front of her. His dark hair, messy but in a sexy way, in a stripped button up that defined his tone arms and chest, his slacks nicely fitted. His toned legs visible. But what stood out to Tori were his blue eyes that made his light tan skin glow.

"Excuse me? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Tori's trance. She quickly composed herself and looked away, an instant blush covering her face.

"I'm sorry, do you need any help?" Tori said afraid to look into his eyes and get stuck staring into them.

"Yes, I'm trying to find room 3-E."

"You must be the temporary english teacher." Tori assumed.

"Its permanent. So that makes us co-workers." He said in a light voice.

Tori looked up, a smile pulling at her lips. She nodded her head as she agreed with what he said.

"I'm Ian," he said extending his hand.

"Tori," she answered, shaking hands.

"I don't want to keep the man waiting, I'm really lost." Ian said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I got lost too." Tori said as she walked him into the choir room that held all the music and school computer.

"Your first day, too?" Ian asked as he admired Tori.

Tori felt Ian stare at her as she looked for the school map that Thomas had given her. She cleared her throat as she tried to act nonchalant. Ian was her co-worker so its strictly business. She would never mix business with pleasure.

From the corner of her eye she eyed Ian from head to toe and the first thing that came to her mind was 'never say never Tori.'

"Ah, found it," Tori said handing him the map.

"You're right here, go down the hall and take a left. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Tori said as she smiled at Ian.

He looked at it for a bit until he finally looked up and smiled at her, "thanks so much. I guess I'll see you around. I'm glad I chose this room to come into."

"It was nice meeting you Ian, see you around." Tori said as she waved to him as he stepped out of her room.

Her phone rang next to her school bag. She looked at the ID and instantly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Beck, how can I help you."

"I need a ride to the court house. My meeting is in an hour. I didn't know who else to call." Beck pleaded.

"I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you, Tori." Tori nodded before hanging up.

Ian's smile and eyes wouldn't leave her mind as she drove to Beck's apartment.

As soon as he stepped in, Ian and his smile flew out of her thoughts. Beck washed up good. He looked like a model advertising the new Calvin Klein line. He smelled like rich cologne.

"How's Trina?" Beck said making Tori snap her attention away from Beck. Her eyes narrowed at his curiosity for her sister.

"She left for rehab today." Tori said as she drove to the court house.

"I'm trying." Beck said after a long moment of silence.

"You have to forget about her." Tori said.

"Its hard when you worry about people. Even though I didn't like her like I did you, I still cared for her as a person."

"She'll be fine without you. Like you'll be fine without her."

"Not if I don't have you in my life."

"Beck I said we could be friends. I'm here aren't I."

"Why can't I have a second chance?"

"Its going to take time. And you're going to have to show me that you can depend on yourself."

"The drugs change you Tori."

Tori parked her car outside the court as she unlocked her car.

"I'll wait for you outside. Good luck." Tori said.

'Good luck?' Tori slapped her forehead with her palm as Beck closed her door walking up the stairs.

Tori sighed as she thought back to Ian. Ian looked like a guy she would have gone after before Beck. Now all she looked for was the bad boy look with leather boots to match the leather jacket.

But every single one couldn't compare to Beck. Not even close.

'You've got to stop comparing other men to Beck. Not every guy out there will break your heart. You've got to move on.'

'But you still want Beck. Deep down, you know you'll be craving his touch when your in another guy's arms.'

'Beck hurt you. You need someone opposite of Beck.'

'The heart wants what the heart wants.'

Tori was having a internal fight with her mind and heart. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice a short five year old shouting her name excitedly.

Tori snapped her attention to Mason who stood by the passenger door.

"Best friend! Hi!" Mason's little hand waved.

Tori giggled as she stepped out of her car and walked around. She looked for Beck and saw that he was taking a few bags out of Brooke's car and Mason's car seat.

Brooke threw her thumb at Tori's direction and placed her hands on her hips. Beck was quick to shake his head as he looked down sadly.

She knew they were talking about her and she had the burning feeling in her stomach like she wanted to punch a wall.

"Ms. Tori, are you and my daddy in love?" Mason asked as he swung from side to side, innocently.

"We were once when we were younger. Why do you ask buddy?"

"Mommy told me that daddy didn't want to be with her because daddy loves you." Mason said with a small frown.

"I'm sorry Mas." Tori bent down to his level and hugged the boy to her. She can only imagine what was going through his head. A boy this age shouldn't know things of love.

"Its okay. Mommy said that I'm the only man in her life. And she doesn't love me any less." Tori smiled as she looked over at Brooke.

The once head slut of Hollywood Arts was a wonderful mother of a smart five year old.

"Hey Mas, you hungry?" Tori asked as Beck was coming towards them.

"Yes ma'am." Mason said as he waited for his dad to put the car seat in.

"I'm sorry Tori I didn't know we were going to do this now."

"Its alright. It give me and Mason more time to bond as best friends, right Mason?" Mason nodded excitedly.

As much as Tori made her self believe she hated Beck she was falling for a little boy with a big heart. She knew Mason would have her wrapped around her finger in no time.

And that scared her. In order to be close to Mason she would have to befriend Beck. She didn't know if her heart was strong enough to just be friends with a boy who once held her whole heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay, so here's chapter 9! I don't know how I feel about this one. Its late and I had a long weekend! I'll be 18 in a week. I'm soo freaking excited. My cheeks hurt from smiling soo much! But anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! _**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviews! I honestly can't even express how grateful I am! Even if I don't reply to everyone one of your reviews, I read them and take ideas to consideration! I really like when my readers contribute to the story! So give me your ideas! I'd love to hear em!_**

**_Also, I'm writing two stories. One for Victorious and one for Camp Rock. I've gotten anonymous reviews for my cross over story of Tori/Kendall and I'm sorry I can't continue it right now. I seriously don't know how I'm managing two stories! I'm crazy for even starting a third one but that one will take some time before I post it. Maybe in the near future I'll continue it. Right now, I don't see how I can! I'm sorry!_**

**_If you have request for one-shots. I can do that! One-shots are easier for me to write than multi-chapter stories! _**

**_Well, that's enough of my authors note. I wrote way too much! Haha_**

**_Idea credit to: BigStuOU. I hope I did something close to what you suggested!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori sighed as she held her head on her hands who's arms were propped on her elbows. It was her lunch break and she decided to stay in her class.

Her phone had been going off from Beck, asking her for rides and favors. She made the promise to Trina that she would take care of Beck but she was starting to feel the pain of taking care of someone who was more broken than she was.

She moved out from her parents house, living twenty minutes away from the school and ten minutes away from Beck.

Tori stayed in contact with the gang but Beck not being around those last years made it impossible for her to bring him along. Making it impossible for her to have a life because he was needy.

She knew it wasn't his fault. Getting back onto your feet after dealing with this monster for so long isn't easy.

She let out another sigh as she quickly sent Beck a text that she would be there. She looked at her half eaten potato salad and almost pushed it aside but her stomach begged her to finish it.

"Rough day?" Ian smirked as he leaned on the door way. His tight button up covered in a black vest to match his black dress pants.

"Something like that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"We don't have the whole month it will take a while plus class starts in a few minutes."

"Well we can talk about it over dinner? Friday?"

"I don't know."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"But-"

"See you later Ms. Vega." Ian winked as the bell rung and students began to fill the class room.

Her mouth hung open. 'What was that?!' Tori thought to herself. She hurriedly pushed her date aside and got through the rest of the day.

As soon as the last bell rang Tori rushed out the school, not bothering to go ask Ian that she isn't really interested in dating.

She honked twice, fixing the car seat, as she looked at Beck's apartment building waiting for the two boys to come out.

Mason came down first running with a spiderman backpack bouncing on his back.

Beck appeared in his suit, Tori had to bite down onto her lip to refrain herself from checking him out.

Her throat felt dried as she was at a loss of words. Even after five years of no communication, she still felt like this teenager who was shy around her crush.

Beck quickly put Mason into his car seat and sat in the front with Tori, "thanks again. If this meeting with my agent goes well, I could be making more money for Mason and I."

"Have you left the business?" Tori asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

His long pause made her eyes narrow, "you promised."

"Please, Tor, not in front of Mas."

"When are you going to keep a promise?"

"When I get a good steady job! You know my situation. I'm sorry we couldn't all go to college and get a degree."

"Don't you go there Beckett." Tori warned as they drove in silence.

"I'm sorry." Beck apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to your son."

Tori looked back and Mason was reading along with the CD playing in his ears. She smiled widely.

"He's going to have to go to preschool."

"I have the paper work in his backpack I was wondering if you can finish signing them? All his legal things are in an envelop. I was going to do them last night but I lost track of time."

"Aren't you ever afraid that something bad will happen to him?" Tori asked in a low voice, almost afraid to ask.

"Every day. That's why I'm trying to get a good paying job to get out of the business but its not easy."

"Does Brooke know about this? What about your parents?"

"Brooke doesn't know. She thinks I'm still making money off the movie. She doesn't know my agent dropped me. My parents disowned me when they sent me to rehab."

Right then and there Tori almost felt bad for Beck. She was starting to realize that he had it rough and is still paying for it. But so was she. She had the right to feel a little selfish.

Tori pulled up to the office building and parked beside it.

"Good luck!"

"I won't be too long. Mason has animal crackers and a capri sun in his backpack if he wants a snack. He hasn't eaten since breakfast."

Tori nodded and sighed as she undid her belt. She turned her body around and stared at Mason. His mothers blond locks were becoming a little darker, making it look dirty blond, his little feet kicked back and forth as he flipped another page. His eyes like his father's moved over every word. His rosy lips moved along as he worded the story.

Mason must have felt Tori's eyes staring into him because he looked up and met her eyes.

"Hi Ms. Tori." He waved his hand as he tore the headset off.

"Careful buddy. Don't want to brake it. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Mason said as he shrugged his backpack off and dug into his backpack. He pulled out a capri sun and a package of animal cookies.

He opened them and started to eat them in peace as he stared out the window.

Tori remembered something about Mason's paper work and took his backpack. She pulled out the papers and started on them, using the middle console as a table.

"What did you have for breakfast, Mas?" Tori asked as she filled out his school papers.

"Daddy was going to make eggs and bacon but he only had two slices of bacon. So he gave me the eggs and bacon while he had a little cereal because we were low on milk." Mason said as he swallowed the cookies.

Tori stopped writing as she feared to look up. Her eyes stung with tears that were threatening to spill. Mason was too young to be in a house hold where food was lacking. She thought that Brooke might have made a mistake. Brooke didn't know what Beck was struggling with.

"Why don't you ask your ask your daddy if you can join me for dinner?"

Mason looked like her was pondering in thought until he looked at her and nodded his head. Tori laughed as she finished the papers.

Beck walked down the stairs with a somber face. Tori's heart dropped as her fears were coming true. Beck couldn't make up with manager now he was going to have to stay in the business and get a crappy job at some fast food joint.

"So..?" Tori asked as Beck sat in the car. His eyes wide and face a little pale.

"They said..." Beck didn't finish.

"Beck! Spit it out!"

"They said they'll hire me again. They're going to start booking me auditions, if I take random drug test."

"That's great! This is your motivation to stop using for good! Now you can get your feet on the ground and do better for Mason." Tori said with excitement. She was proud of Beck, she threw her arms around his neck and brought him close in a tight embrace.

Beck was quick to respond as he wrapped his arms around Tori but in a much more passionate embrace. Mason watched with a big smile from the back seat.

"Daddy?" Mason spoke after a few seconds, he got bored of watching the grown ups hugging.

"Yeah, Mas?" Beck said as Tori sprung apart from the embrace. Her face flushed as she realized how long the hug actually was and how good it felt to be back in his arms. She forgot Mason was sitting in the back seat witnessing his father embrace this strange woman who wasn't his mother.

"Ms. Tori invited us to dinner. Can we go?" Mason asked as he pouted his lips.

"If its no trouble."

"Not at all." Tori said as she avoided his eyes.

Tori drove back to her apartment, which was much nicer than Beck's. It was in a nicer neighborhood and the apartment complex had a pool for the residents.

Tori held Mason's hand as she walked to her apartment. After a flight of stairs they entered her place. It smelled like warm cinnamon sticks.

Her long brown couch matching the hand crafted coffee table. A decent sized tv was on a tv stand, pictures of Tori growing up and her family around her blue walls.

"Welcome. I know its not much. But I'm still settling in."

"This is a lot better than my place."

The TV instantly captured Mason's attention as he ran into the living room. He looked at it with big eyes and then turned to the adults.

"Ms. Tori, may I watch tv?" Mason asked as he pointed to the screen.

"Only until dinner is ready. Do you want anything to drink?" Tori asked as she left the tv on a kids channel.

"No thank you." Mason said without looking away from the television.

"You even have cable." Beck said in a low voice.

"You once had this too Beck. You can have it all again once you straighten your priorities."

"Getting off a drug that took over your life is like trying to learn how to ride a bike. Its a challenge."

"Its a challenge that you'll have to take. For Mason. He deserves better."

"I'm leaving the business." Beck said as he washed his hands.

Tori looked through her cabinets and fridge to figure out what she was going to make. Deciding not to say anything to Beck's words. Empty promises don't mean anything to her. He's going to have to prove it to her.

"What's Mason's favorite food?"

"Fried chicken and mac and cheese. But only Crafts."

Tori nodded as she took out some chicken drums she had, eggs and bread crumbs. Luckily for Mason, Tori also only ate Crafts mac and cheese.

Tori began to prepare the chicken as Beck helped cook the macaroni. They worked in silence until Tori spoke up.

"I finished his paper work. I'm his emergency contact and I used my address. Just in case you move within this year."

"Thank you."

"So what happened between you and Brooke?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How was the relationship between you two?"

"There was no relationship. After high school she stayed low key until Mason was born. At first I paid her my forgiveness for missing our child's birth. Everything was good between us. I saw Mason whenever I pleased. We hung out like a normal family should have. I brought her over with Mason to family events and so did she. We were great being friends who happen to be raising a child together. Mason was two when I started. to get really bad. Brooke noticed my lack of communication. I would go days without returning her calls."

"She began to get angry, no longer allowing me to see Mason. She even threatened me to take full custody if I didn't clean up my act. When I began to loose everything she didn't want anything to do with me. She saw me as a failure. She didn't see the money coming in and she left me. I went months without seeing Mason. I needed a release. That's when I started to go down hill. When I cleaned up a bit, Mason was three. I missed almost a year out of his life. When I saw him after that ten month gap he didn't even want to touch me or go near me. I had to beg Brooke to at least let me see him on the weekends. She told me to clean up and get a place to live at. When I did, she was already making her way up to the top. She didn't need the money since she was booking small gigs every month. Brooke was content. And she finally let me start having Mason on the weekends. After my savings ran out, I started the business. Mason was three and a half. He got everything because Brooke spoiled him. He started to call me daddy and we built up that strong connection we have today. I was still using on and off, when I didn't have Mason. Trina was the main reason why I kept using. I was dealing, using, dating and being a father for almost two years. A few months before Mason turned five I stopped cold turkey. I stopped using and Trina started to get mad. Brooke didn't notice what I was doing. Mason was happy and healthy. That's all I cared about."

Beck confessed as he stired to mac and cheese. Tori leaned on the counter as she eyed the chicken in her oven. She listened carefully. Brooke was a gold digging bitch. She was a good mother but she was a bitch.

Tori walked over to Beck's side and gave him an awkward one arm hug. Beck turned in her arms and hugged her with both his arms. He kissed her head lightly and instantly froze after he felt her tense up.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit." Beck said as he backed up, standing at arms distance.

"Its alright." Tori said trying to hide her blush.

Beck noticed it and smiled lightly. A loud vibration snapped them out of that awkward moment. Tori walked over to her bag and took out her phone.

She quickly read the text and snapped her phone shut. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she ignored Beck's wondering stare. She took out a potato masher as she prepared some mashed potatoes.

"Who was that?" Beck said trying to sound casual.

"You have no place to ask that question."

"Its my curiosity getting the best of me. You know how persistent I am. So might as well tell me." Beck said as he poked her side.

Tori gasped as she tried to hold in a giggle. Beck poked her side again and again and again, until he was wagging her sides with his fingers. Tori was begging for him to stop in between laughs.

"I'm going to burn the potatoes!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell. Me!"

"NO!"

"I won't stop!"

"Please! Stop! No!" Tori said as she tried gasping for air, tears were trickling down her red cheeks. Her stomach was cramping from the lack of air.

"Fine!" Tori said as Beck instantly stopped. Till then they noticed how close they were.

"I'm still not going to tell you." Tori said in a breathless tone.

Becks fingers instantly rolled around her sides, ready to start round two of the tickles.

"Okay! I'll tell you." Tori said as she squirmed. Beck didn't let go of her sides as he inched forward.

They stared into each others eyes as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

"That was Ian." Tori said as Beck's breath tickled her nose. She gulped loudly as Beck froze in his spot.

"He texted me about our date on Friday." Beck dropped his hands and added a great amount of distance the small kitchen allowed them.

Even if Beck was in the same room, a few feet away, Tori felt like he was a lifetime away. Her heart dropped as she felt the cold breeze from Beck's vacant spot.

'Why is this so complicated?' They both thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay! So here's chapter 10! I'm finally 18! :) Yesterday was the day! _**

**_Thank you, Praise! I love your name btw! Very unique! :)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy it! I don't have much to say other than, Read and Review! :)_**

**_Oh yeah! If you guys have good Bori stories, suggest them so I have something to read when I'm bored! :) Please and Thank You!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Today marks the third week that Beck and Mason moved in with Tori. Ever since Beck resigned with his agent he was evicted from his old place and he was in the process of getting out of the business.

Tori was getting impatient with Beck, its been three weeks since he's been booking auditions left and right but none never seemed to pick him. And every time she brought up him and the business he would shut her out or completely dodge the question.

Ian kept persuading her and she was feeling herself fall for him with every line he'd throw at her.

Beck noticed Tori's behavior, every time her phone would make that little chime her face would light up. He knew that his welcome was running out.

When he came to Tori three weeks ago, he was only looking for Mason's best interest. He knew Brooke didn't like the place he was staying at. She was going check up on him every month or so. Of course she called Mason every day to speak to him. Mason understood that mommy was only away because of work.

So Tori took Beck and Mason in. After spending time with Mason, Tori could never say no to that face of his.

Beck knew Tori was getting impatient that he never gave her a straight answer about the business but he knew what kinds of dangers it would bring Tori if she knew everything. Living with Tori was already pushing it but she's the only one he has.

Beck shared the guest bedroom with Mason, Brooke left Beck a year worth of clothes for Mason so he didn't have a problem with clothes. Beck felt his pride bruise a little as he realized what a mess his life has been.

Ever since he started to use his life was slowly slipping from his fingers and he couldn't reach fast enough to catch it.

Beck stood beside the school bus stop as he waited for his son to come home from school. It was half a mile away from Tori's apartment but Mas and him didn't mind the morning walk.

He stared down at his watch as the suit hugged his body nicely. He took the city bus a few blocks from Tori's apartment to an audition that was looking for a mid-aged lawyer. As soon as he walked in the script writer and casting director stared at him like he was god.

His 'I know I'm good looking but I'm going to look like this is how I roll out of bed,' face was on and he read the lines with such ease. His eyes never relaxed as he kept them narrow, like he pictured the character would look like.

He had a standing ovation and he felt like he could smile but he kept his composer as his lip curved slightly. He knew how to work these auditions. Act like you don't want it or won't get it and you'll most likely get it.

When he saw the yellow school bus ride up, he smiled as his son came down, "hey Mas."

"Hi daddy!" He greeted as he took his fathers hand with his tiny hand.

"How was your day at school?"

"Miss. Lane said I was doing very good, she said I'll do fine in kindergarten."

"I'm sorry you started school a few months away."

"Its alright daddy." Mason said as they walked quietly the rest of the way home.

Beck also felt like a failure to his own son. Mason was a great kid. He doesn't regret Brooke's choice as to keeping him. He was grateful for Mason. But he didn't like failing himself, worst of all, he hates failing in front of Mason.

Mason accustomed to Tori's apartment very soon. He would go with her to grocery shop and she would take him out to the park or ice cream. Sometimes both. Mason did a lot of things he used to do with his real mommy. So he didn't miss her too much because Tori made him feel like he had both mommy and daddy. He knew no one could replace Brooke. He was still happy when she called him everyday.

Beck made Mas promise him that he wouldn't tell Brooke about their new living arrangement. Mason looked guilty at first but his father gave him a reassuring smile promising he would tell mommy about it later.

When Beck got home he untied his tie loose and kicked off his shoes. Mason kicked of his shoes and ran into the kitchen grabbing himself the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Tori left for him before she left for work and grabbed a juice box.

He walked to the living room and watched his hour of tv before he started on his homework.

Beck sat down on the couch waiting a hour before a tried or stressed Tori usually walked through those doors. But today, today was different.

Tori came in as Mason got up to throw his trash away. Beck clicked off the television and Mason went into his room and began his homework, a simple coloring page and tracing his name worksheet.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Beck teased as he leaned against the wall.

"Someone has a date tonight!" Tori cheered a little as she kicked off her heels walking straight into the kitchen to start working on dinner she wouldn't be having with her, scratch that, the boys.

Beck's face fell as he tensed up. He saw Tori bounce to the kitchen, literally. She had this extra hop in her step that he's only seen once. When she was happy with him.

"Who's taking you out?"

"Ian."

"Where's he taking you?"

"This new italian restaurant that just opened up. He's friends with-"

"When is he picking you up." Beck interrupted as he watched her intensely. He felt like wiping that smile off her face. Not because he didn't like seeing her smile but because another man was making her feel this... giddy.

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious."

"I'm a big girl. My dad's a policeman and he's on speed dial. I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't need another bodyguard."

'I'm only guarding your heart.' Beck thought to himself.

He grabbed a bottled beer as he dragged his sock clad feet back to the living room. He turned the tv on low just in case Mason called him for help on his homework.

He stared at the television but not paying attention at what was on the screen. The inside of his hand itched as he thought about all the slick moves this douche bag called Ian would try to pull with Tori. He knew Tori was a fool for a few sweet charming lines every guy has. He knew that she also had trust issues so he was slightly relieved that she wouldn't let him get passed hand holding.

He smirked as the thought played in his mind. Imagining this poor guys face as she denies him. He chuckled lowly as he finished his bottle. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't feel when Tori tapped him on the shoulder.

"Beck!" Beck snapped up as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Were you not listening?"

"No."

"The lasagna is in the oven, it should be done in a few minutes. The bread is also in there so please listen for the oven. I'm going to get ready." Tori said as she took off the apron.

He stared at her as she disappeared in her room. He got up a short time after, taking dinner out. He waited a half an hour till he cut it and served it to Mason.

"Mas, dinner." Mason came in running with a face that screamed 'I'm starving'.

Beck and Mason enjoyed Tori's cooking and grew accustomed to her meals. Right before his last few bites the door bell rang. He sprung out of his seat after the bell rang again. His eyes narrowed and a big smirk played against his lips as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hello?" Ian said as he stared at Beck oddly.

"Hi." Beck said eyeing the competition. Sure Ian was tall, tan and handsome but he looked like a tool. Behind the innocent features he knew he was just like every guy.

"Is this Tori Vega's apartment?" Ian asked confusedly.

"Uh, yeah. She's getting ready. And you are?"

"Ian."

"Oh so your Ian." Beck said with a plain face.

"Are you living with her or something?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Oh, sounds complicated." Ian said with a weak smile.

"Ian." Tori smiled as she walked to the door.

Beck turned around and Ian looked over Beck, they both came face to face with a beautiful burnett wearing a simple yet, sexy, black dress.

Her curves were hugged by the silk material, the thin straps around her thin shoulders made her sun kissed skin glow, and the dress ending above her knees leaving a lot to the imagination.

Tori blushed as both guys were eyeing her up and down, both smiling in approval. Beck's stomach dropped as she walked past him and hugged Ian.

She bid Beck a quick goodbye and quickly left. Beck sighed as the door clicked shut. He shuffled his feet back to the living room where Mason had seated himself on his spiderman cushion chair.

"Hey Mas, its time for a bath and bed."

"Okay daddy."

Beck turned off the television and went into the bathroom to start the bath. As soon as he finished giving him his bath, he read him a story.

His phone rang around nine thirty. The number unknown but he knew who it was. On the third ring he answered the call.

"What do you want?"

"I wouldn't be using that kind of tone with the boss. He wants to meet you in an hour."

"Where?"

"Old train station on Kramer and Legion. In half an hour."

"Alright." Beck said as he hung up.

He checked on Mason and quietly locked the door as he walked out. He knew it was risky leaving his son alone but he was sure Tori would be home by ten.

He threw on his hood over his head and dug his hands in his pants pocket. He started the long walk, walking briskly to get there on time.

When he got there he saw a shadow beneath the street light.

"I'm here Mike."

As soon as Beck said those words, three other guys came out of the darkness and put his arms around Beck. Beck struggled to get free but he couldn't out number them.

"Leaving has its prices." Mike said as he threw a punch at Beck's gut, knocking the air out of him.

They all took turns throwing blows at Beck. He tried to fight back but that only resolved with him getting beat even tougher. He struggled to stay awake as his body ached with every kick and punch.

He swallowed dirt and blood as he felt his body ache like he had been ran over. What felt like hours was only minutes till Mike halted them.

"That's enough! Let's go. You know Beck, you were the best guy I had. Too bad your a piece of shit." Mike said as he spit on the ground next to Beck's head.

Beck groaned as he rolled to the side, holding his bruised ribs. He heard feet shuffling as he weakly hit his fit on the ground. He got to his knees, yelling in pain as he stumbled to his feet.

Once he got up to his feet he coughed up blood. He spit out as he checked his phone. The light blinded him as he saw the numbers ten twenty-five stare back at him. Beck felt as if they had continued to beat him for another good ten minutes, he was sure he wouldn't be alive.

He sighed as he limped back to Tori's apartment. He struggled breathing, taking short breaks gasping for air. The thirty minute walk turned into an hour. He got to Tori's apartment, expecting her to be sitting on her couch, shoes off, curled on the furthest side and drinking a glass of red wine.

But when he got in, it was exactly the way he had left it as. Tori hadn't come back from her date. Beck was too exhausted to go to the bathroom and see the damage. He knew his face was done for. His eyes both swollen and the scent of fresh blood was stuck in the back of his throat. His nose stopped bleeding but he could taste it.

Twenty minutes before midnight Tori's soft laughter was heard from outside the door. He could hear them saying their goodnight's. He closed his eyes tightly trying to focus if he heard a kiss. He was surprised when he didn't hear anything but the door opening and her heels clicking softly.

Beck stayed still with his eyes closed as he heard feet paddling towards the living room.

"Beck! What the fuck happened?!" Tori said as she whispered.

Beck opened his eyes as much as he could and mustered a smile through his pain, "I'm out from dealing. Just like I promised."

Tori's heart sunk as she smiled sadly. They had done this to her Beck. Sudden guilt filled the pit of her stomach. This was her fault. She was the one pushing him to get out and these were the results.

"Don't go blaming yourself Tori. I know exactly what your thinking."

"But-"

"No, they would have done this to me if I left a month ago or two months from now. Mike likes to play dirty." Beck said taking her soft hand in his.

"Beck we have to clean you up." Tori said helping Beck up. She winced as he groaned in pain.

She helped them to the bathroom and made him take off his clothes.

"You can leave your boxers or whatever on. I just need to see how bad you're hurt."

"Tori Vega, I'm upset that you don't remember I'm a boxer brief guy." Beck tried joking as he tried not to display any emotion on his face.

He winced a couple times as Tori lifted the shirt from his body. She had to tip toe to reach above his arms and she almost lost it when she saw the dark marks along his sides and stomach. Her hands reached for his pants, making it as least awkward as she could but it wasn't easy.

The fact that he was still built and only in underwear made Tori want him. She avoided any eye contact as she rubbed different creams on his cuts and bruises.

"How was your date?" Beck ask to loosen the tension.

"It was like every first date. Predictable. But it was fine."

"Doesn't sound like you enjoyed yourself all that much."

"Like I said. It was predictable. Ian's a nice guy."

"You don't like nice guys."

"You don't know what I like." Tori said as she disinfected his opened cuts. He flinched a little bit as she mumbled a quick apology.

"I do know what you like."

"I'm not the same person I was five years ago."

"You may not be, but your heart still wants what its always wanted."

"What are you implying?"

"You still love me."

"Don't sound so cocky."

"I'm not. Its fact."

"Don't be so sure." Tori said, began to feel short with his cocky attitude.

Tori was closing all the creams and throwing away all the used gauze. Beck placed his fingers under her chin and stared into her brown eyes.

Tori felt the world stop as she looked deep into those eyes that once was all for her. She gasped as she saw him inch closer. She felt two foreign lips pressed against hers. Her eyes stayed open as she fought the urge to get accustom to his lips.

Beck pressed all his feelings into this kiss and he was being denied. His heart broke and hurt much worse than the beating. As he started to pull away he felt those soft hands wrap around his shoulders as she pressed her lips back to his.

They worked together like they had all those years ago. They felt like they had went back in time to those days were Beck would stay over and they would lay awake all night. Talking and kissing as the acted like love struck teenagers.

Time stood still as they stayed in each others arms, enjoying the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This story is coming to an end! A few chapters left! _**

**_Read. Review! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Beck tried to turn from the light, but his body aching in protest. He rolled to his side, using the little energy he did have. His arm reached for his sons body but the cold emptiness made his eyes bulge out.

Last night came rushing back like a ton of bricks. He blinked a few times as he adjusted his eyes to Tori's bedroom.

After Tori kissed him back, things were starting to heat up. Beck almost came then and there. The lack of sex in his life was taking a toll on him. He needed to feel someone, have someone scream in ecstasy as he did some naughty things to her.

His hands trailed her body, slowly, not trying to freak Tori out. When her soft moans didn't stop he took a risk and cupped her left breast. But unfortunately Tori pulled back.

"Wait, Beck. I can't."

"Its okay, I understand."

"Its not that I don't want to but I don't want to complicate things."

"I said I understand. Your seeing Ian."

"Ian has nothing to do with this," Tori snapped, "I just don't want to complicate, this thing we have between us whatever it is, by having sex. Your getting your life together. I don't want to give you any sign of hope then have you quit trying to fix your life!" Tori explained.

"Tori, my life will always be fucked up. I'm still in a battle with the drug. You and my son are the only things keeping me away from using." Beck said.

"Let's go to sleep. Sleep in my room."

"Wait, don't lead me on."

"Like you did to me?"

"You know my situation."

"Let's just talk about it in the morning."

They headed to her room and they laid in bed together. She leaned her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her.

This is where they should be. This is where they belong.

He looked at the blinking numbers from Tori's bedside clock. Ten-thirty in the morning. He muttered a few dirty words as he got up, as fast as his body let him.

"Mason, buddy, you have to get up. You're going to be late." Beck said as he walked to his room to get a fresh pair of clothes.

When he walked in there, the bed was made and no sign of Mason.

"Mas? Are you home?" Beck yelled but the sound of the empty house was his only answer. He limped to Tori's room grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" Tori's voice answered.

"Hey, did you take Mason to school?"

"Uh, Beck, did you hit your head yesterday?"

"Yeah, probably, why? Wait, never mind. Have you seen my kid. I'm trying not to panic but he wasn't here when I woke up."

"Its saturday Beck. I took him out to breakfast. I baked some muffins. Help yourself."

"Tori, about yesterday?" Beck began.

"Wait till I'm home." Tori said in a hushed tone as she hung up.

Beck was going to reply but the dial tone made him swallow his words. He made his way to the kitchen taking a muffin biting into the moist cake.

He ate in a few bites drinking milk to make it go down easier. He sighed as he watched the clock tick as the time passed by slowly.

He groaned as he moved to the living room to pass the time. As he channel surfed he landed on Bridesmaid the movie. He chuckled as Tori's favorite line passed.

The door clicked open and he heard Mason's laugh as Tori told him a joke.

"Daddy! Tori took me to a little diner and they had this old music box thing, I put in fifty cents and chose the song!"

"That's cool buddy." Beck tried

"Dad, what happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight with the floor. I guess the floors been eating its vegetables and drinking milk because it won." Beck joked half smiling.

Mason laughed as he shook his head but didn't press the matter any further. Tori stayed behind, smirked, as she turn to walk to the kitchen.

"Tori I think you owe me a talk." Beck said after turning the television on one of the kid shows for Mason.

"What do you want to know?"

"Last night. What did it mean?"

"Well, first of all, I didn't do it to lead you on. Second of all, your son didn't need to wake up to a broken father. Third of all, that kiss. That kiss brought back feelings."

Beck perked up at the third reason, "what kind of feelings."

"I don't know."

"Tori, I'm not trying to sound pushy or douchey, but this is a situation where being confused isn't a good thing."

"I'm not confused."

"Then?"

"I'm unsure."

"Unsure of what?"

"If I want to jump into a relationship with a guy who tap danced on my heart."

"Tori, I'm not a dancer. You know this." Beck smirked.

Tori chuckled as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "you know what I mean!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I want to take this day by day. See what I really want."

"What about me."

"You're going to have to wait patiently. If you think I'm worth it."

"I know your worth it."

Tori smiled as she walked over to Beck. She gently laid on top of him. Pressing her lips gently against his. Beck held her by her hips and moved his lips against hers.

His ringtone made them separate. He groaned while she giggled. He looked down at the number and knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello?" He never answered random numbers but he never knew who or what would come out of that conversation.

"Hello, is this Beck Oliver."

"This is he."

"Hi, this is Lucy. Producer for 'Moments to Live For.' My casting director recommended your number. Can you come in tomorrow for a call back?"

"Sure. What time is good for you?" Beck said containing his excitement.

"Three at Warners Bro lot?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy." Beck said hanging up.

Tori looked over at him, hearing half the conversation, with a quirk in her eyebrow in suspicion of this 'Lucy' character.

Beck smirked upon seeing Tori's body language and facial expression, he read her like an open book, "that was the producer of the series I auditioned for. She wants to meet me for a call back."

Tori dropped her suspicion and almost jumped on him from excitement, "congratulations Beck! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." Beck said hugging Tori tightly, "for believing in me."

"I'm always here for you." Tori said as her phone went off.

She untangled herself from Beck and her body stiffened.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"Tori."

"Drop it Beck."

"Its Ian isn't it." Beck said coldly.

"I said drop it." Tori snapped.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Beck could easily get jealous. That's one thing Tori loved him for but it also sent her over board.

She rolled her eyes as she ignored her phone ringing. Beck scoffed as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Mason, I'll be right back okay?" Beck said as he ignored Tori.

"Okay daddy."

"Be good for Tori." Beck said as he shut the door.

"Beck Tyler Oliver." Tori said following him out closing the door behind her so Mason couldn't hear.

"What?" Beck said not turning to face her.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"No matter what happens Tori. There's always something out there better for you. Ian is a phone call away and he's more than what I've been for the last five years. He's not an addict. He's not a struggling father. He's not an ex-dealer. He's probably perfect. He's everything you've been looking for. I'm not going to stop you or stand in your way."

"Can't you see what your doing?!" Tori yelled. Not caring if she was disturbing the neighbors.

"Your pushing me away after I told you I was trying to get you in again? I don't want perfect. Yeah that's what I want in a man, but I don't want it in any man, I want it in you. Beck its always been you. You've been what I've wanted since high school! I've just been too hurt to let you back in. Your trying I can see it. That's all I wanted from you. To see you try. It didn't go well with Ian because it always been you. I compared how he chewed his food to how you chew your food! Don't push me away when I'm trying to pull you back in." Tori confessed.

Beck sighed as he looked down. He was going to find his old buddies to see if he could get a quick supply to keep him calm. That call from Ian stroked a new itch he hadn't felt in a long time. It was almost as bad as when he first became addicted.

After Tori's confession he was high. High on her confession. High off the feelings he was feeling for her. The same feelings he's had for years.

He turned around and looked at her beautiful face, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to go anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**_One more chapter then its over! I'm sad to see this end!_**

**_Read. Review! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

Beck woke up to his phone blaring next to him. He looked at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. He looked down to Mason's sleeping form and quickly climbed off trying not to wake him.

"Hello?" Beck whispered.

"Hey, why are you whispering?"

"Brooke, its five in the morning. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how things were with Mason. Last time I talked to him he had this secret he wanted to tell me. What's going on with our son? Is he okay? Does he need anything?" Beck rolled his eyes but was glad Brooke took her motherly roll seriously. He stepped outside trying not to wake Tori or Mason.

"He's fine. I actually have this under control. I'm back with my agent and got a lead role for this short indie film." He replied taking a seat on the top stair.

"That's good. So I'm guessing the drugs are long gone?"

"That's an everyday battle that's getting easier and easier to beat."

"How are you?" Brooke asked seriously.

"I'm doing alright. Better than I was a year ago."

"Its because of her, huh?" Brooke said with a slight bitter tone. Even after having a kid, her 'crush' for Beck only increased. But she never got her hopes up. Because she could never be Tori.

"She's the main reason."

"What's the secret our son's been hiding from me?" Brooke said trying to get onto a new subject.

"That's actually something I've been meaning to tell you. I told him to keep it a secret, so you can hear it from me," Beck sighed, "I actually moved in with Tori."

"Are you guys official?" Brooke assumed.

"No. But-"

"I'm coming home. I want to visit my son. I can't believe your letting a stranger live with our son. I didn't even let the guys I was seeing, stay over. This is really irresponsible of you, Beck. I'll see you in a few hours."

Before Beck had the chance to squeeze a word in he heard the dial tone. He tried to swallow the dryness out of his throat. He stared out into the distance till someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Tori!"

"You okay?"

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much."

"Tor?"

"Since you came out here. I heard the front door opening and I was scared so I came to look for you, but I didn't see you in your room. So I came out here to look for myself."

"What if it was an intruder?"

"I would have scared him off."

"Now that seems like quite the show, how would you manage that? You can't even pin me down." Beck said with a sudden edge to his voice.

Tori swallowed as she hugged herself. He was getting his toned body back, and she noticed. It was making it harder for her not to run into his arms every chance she got. Since Saturday's talk she had ignored her phone and focused on Beck. Of course Mason was also included so she tried to grow closer to the young boy, just in case something did happen between Beck and her in the future.

"Shut up. You know my weakness. Who was that on the phone?" Tori said trying to sound casual.

Beck smirked and noticed her distraught figure, "oh, no one important."

Tori knew Beck was only dragging it out because her curiosity was one of her few least favorite habits.

"Come on, tell me."

"Its was no one."

"Bullshit." Tori mumbled.

"Did I just hear Ms. Innocent-bad-words-are-bad curse?"

"It slipped! Please tell me."

"This is too much fun."

"No fair. You know what this does to me!" Beck smirked as he stood in front of her pushing her back to the door, holding onto her hips. The clear skies started to brighten up as the sunrise was slowly approaching.

"Oh, that's what makes it so much fun."

"Beck!" Tori pouted.

"What do I get out of it?" Beck asked as he inched his face a few inches from hers.

Tori was always cool and collective but Beck had this power towards her that made her feel light headed but heavy with all the feelings she was feeling at the same time.

Tori stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose. She gave him a big smile and giggled as he scrunched his face. He laughed as he closed the gap between their faces with a light kiss. They both smiled into the kiss almost feeling young again.

"But seriously, who was it?" Tori asked as she pulled back.

"It was Brooke," Beck said staring at Tori, "she's coming back because she thinks its irresponsible for me to live here."

"Well does she know we're keeping things really G Rated?"

"She wouldn't let me talk."

"I dislike bitches like that. Would she take Mason away?"

"Well I have temporary full custody of him so I highly doubt it."

"That's good. When will she be here?"

"In a few hours." Beck said as he felt her body tense up.

"I better get more sleep. I have work in an hour. And you have to wake up Mason in two. We should get rest."

And like that Tori didn't want to talk about it. Beck sighed as he went back into the apartment. He laid next to his son and relaxed as he went back to sleep. His alarm blared two hours later.

"Mas, wake up buddy." Beck shook Mason's shoulder.

"No. I don't want to go." Mason groaned with his head under the pillow. Beck smirked as his son sounded like him when he was in school. Before Hollywood Arts he would try every excuse in the book to get out school. But his mother caught on fast and threatened him with a doctors visit every time.

"Well, you can either get ready for school or we can go to the doctors."

Mason's head popped out from underneath the pillow and threw clothes on. Beck laughed as he got dressed as well. He had a few weeks off before filming began because they hadn't finished casting. He knew Tori was gone to work.

"Hey Mas, mommy's coming home today." Beck said placing a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Really?!" Mason's eyes seemed to widen with anticipation and excitement.

"Yeah, she wants to see how your doing."

"Does she know about our surprise?"

"Yeah, I think that was part of the reason she's coming to visit."

"Why?"

Beck knew Mason was only five. He thought talking about Brooke's feelings towards Tori wouldn't go so well and will only confuse him more.

"She just wants to see how your adapting without her."

"Well, I miss her a lot. When is she coming?"

"She should be here when you come home from school."

"Okay."

Beck did his morning routine. He took Mas to the bus stop and cleaned around the apartment. His face was still bruised but Tori cleaned him up well and didn't have to take a trip to the hospitals.

The door bell rang and Beck mustered all the courage he could. When he opened the door he didn't have time to move out of the way before Brooke invited herself in.

"Yeah, come on in. Make yourself feel at home."

"Where's our son?"

"At school."

"Why Beck?"

"I needed a safe place to stay since I had Mason."

"I gave you months to do that. You told me you had taken care of it."

"I did!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, so I didn't have it all figured out but it played out fine. I'm out of the business for good! Mason is doing amazing in kindergarten and I'm finally getting my back on my feet. Tori was the only one I could turn to."

"What about her sister? Weren't you with her?"

"After her overdose, she got sent away to rehab. I made Tori a promise I would stay away from her and I would stay clean."

"You promise the girl who you left five years ago and make fulfilling promises to, but give the mother of your child empty promises."

Beck looked down as she took a step back, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. Mason misses you."

"Tori, is she stepping in my place?"

"Oh god no. Mason calls her Ms. Tori and says she's his best friend. I can't help that Tori is good with kids but no one will ever take your place as Mason's mother. Even if I do marry someone else. Mason knows who his mother is."

Brooke nodded as she cried, "it will never be me. I was never her. Was I not good enough? What was wrong with me?"

"Nothing! You are an amazing person. You put with my bullshit when I was at my lowest. You gave me chance after chance to be part of my son's life. I love you for that. But Tori, its always been Tori. They say true love never dies. And its true. You and I would have never worked. We were different people when we were younger."

"I never stopped loving you. I wasn't a slut back in high school. You were the third guy I slept with. I just pretended to be what I was, just so I can have my fifteen minutes in heaven. The way you looked at Tori, was the look I wished I got." Brooke sobbed.

Beck's heart broke at the sight of the broken girl. He reached out to hug her, as a friend would comfort another friend.

"I don't want my son to call anyone else mom. I'm his mom. Tori isn't. He's ours. Not yours and hers. I hope she understands but I'll never feel at ease knowing he sees my baby every day. I always feel like I'm in a competition with Vega."

"Like I said Brooke. You'll always be his mom. His eyes widen with excitement. I can't even describe how excited he was when I told him you were coming to visit."

"I miss my baby." Brooke said holding onto Beck tighter.

The door opened quickly and Tori's voice was heard, "Beck, I'm home early. They had an emergency PTA meeting. What are you feeling for dinner?"

Beck and Brooke bother loosened their hold and turned to the door. Both Beck and Tori looked at each other with wide eyes. Brooke couldn't help but smirk as she saw Beck's guilty face.

"Wait, Tori. This isn't what you think." Beck said pushing Brooke off him slightly.

"I'll go pick Mason up. I bet he's excited to see his mom. Excuse me." Tori said retreating her steps. Trying to ignore what she had seen.

"Tori!" Beck said as he chased after her ignoring Brooke.

Tori was down the stairs when she heard Beck closely behind her. She twirled around when his arm cupped her arm.

"What?" Tori said looking at him.

"That's not what it looked like."

"So that wasn't my boyfriend wrapped around the girl who already stole him from me once? Cause that's sure as hell seemed like it."

"I'm sorry, she just came by because she was worried you were going to replace her in Mason's life."

"That's ridiculous. I would never do that." Tori said throwing her arms up. Her face was red in frustration.

"I know. I was explaining it to her and she started to cry. She admitted how she had feelings for me but she understood it would never be her. Because its always been you." Beck said kissing her.

"Wait, did you say boyfriend?" Beck smirked as he pulled away.

"That's what I told Ian you were when he cornered me today." Tori smiled softly.

Beck's heart fluttered as he captured her lips again. They were to engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the door open. Brooke stared at the couple. It hurt just as much as it did five years ago.

She cleared her throat and started walking down the stairs. They sprung apart, with blushed cheeks, like they had been caught by their parents.

"I'm going to pick up my son. I'm sorry for coming out of no where. And Tori, thank you. For getting the old Beck back. For giving my son his father back. As a mother, that's a lot." Brooke embraced Tori as she whispered in her ear, "you're one lucky girl."

Brooke gave Beck a quick hug and sent Tori a quick wink, as if she had passed her approval to be around her son.

Beck looked at her strangely and Tori shrugged, "girl stuff."

Beck and Tori interlaced their fingers as they walked into her apartment. They decided to lounge around enjoying the their time alone.

Soon after the television was on a rerun episode of CSI: Miami, Tori and Beck were in a heated make out session.

Teeth and tongues clashing in a fast pace, trying to make up from all the lost time. Tori pulled away slightly, kissing the corner of his mouth, soon trailing those kisses down his jaw. He groaned as he grabbed a hold of her hips tightly, swinging her on his lap so she straddled him. They heard a loud rip, separating to look down. They laughed as Tori's pencil skirt had ripped from the slit.

"I guess things don't change."

"I never had to deal with rough Beck."

"Well, first time for everything." Beck said ending that conversation with a hard kiss.

Beck groaned and grounded her hips as he felt her lips and teeth trail down his jaw onto his neck. Tori was exploring the old territory, enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth. She started to grind against him, trying to ease some of the pain coming from in between her legs. Its been years since she let a man come this close to her.

The friction between the two was almost enough to sent her over the edge.

"I want you to fuck me." Tori said, in an almost whiny voice.

Beck's eyes snapped open as he ignored the small pain he was feeling from picking his weight and Tori's off the couch. He slammed her body on the hallway as he bit every inch of her exposed neck.

His own harden member was aching to be inside her wet folds. He wanted to feel her tight walls welcome his dick. His own dirty thoughts almost made him explode right there.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels clicked as she crossed her ankles to secure her position. She felt his rough hands run up and down her smooth legs.

"Fuck this. I can't wait." Beck said in a raspy voice. He grabbed both her hands with one of his as his other hand reached down to hike up her skirt even further. He pulled at her panties till they ripped.

The slight tug made Tori gasp and hiss at the painful pleasure. She felt the back of his fingers brush her slightly as he worked on getting his pants off.

His fingers touched her wet core, he licked his fingers in anticipation as he wiggled out of his jeans. Once his member swung free, their eyes connected. Tori loosed her legs so she could allow him some space so he can position himself in her.

She felt his tip tease her slick folds as she bit her lip from cursing. Beck noticed her biting her lip so he dipped his face in between her neck and shoulder and bit harshly onto her neck.

Tori yelled as he took this chance to slam into her tender pussy. Its almost pained Tori like her first time. Beck almost felt his sex drive at a new overdrive as he felt her walls tighter than he imagined.

He pulled out and slammed back into her. Squeezing and rubbing her ass he gave her what she wanted. Tori's eyes shut as she felt his hips slap her inner thighs. She moaned his name as his hand reached up and lifter her shirt up, tearing her bra down exposing her plump breast. He took full advantage, nipping and sucking both of them.

"Fuck, I'm close." Tori said as she met his thrusts half way, increasing the speed. Beck let go of her hands and held tightly on both her hips. He reached for one of her legs, hiking it up his shoulder. Tori's eyes widen at the new position as she reached down to rub her own clit, holding onto his shoulder. Beck stared down at their joint bodies and erotically watching Tori rub herself.

"I'm going to cum." Beck grunted as he tried to hold back, making his face bundle up in pain.

"Cum with me baby." Tori whipsered as she pulled him closer. Beck moved her hand and rubbed her clit in cirlced, pinching as he waited for her to cum. Her stomach tightened as she moaned his name. Her legs began to shake as Beck hiked it up one notch and began to bang her body against the wall. He knew if they didn't cum soon the neighbors were going to knock and complain.

Tori's hands found themselves under Beck's shirt. Her nails grounded on his back, as she scratched down. Beck felt the fire burning on his back as her nails dug deep. With a few last thrust they both moaned each others names and reached full ecstasy. Tori's legs slowed down from shaking and Beck slowed his thrusts. He pulled out and brought her leg down slowly. Tori winced at the cramp that had formed and looked down at her shirt. She quickly adjusted her clothes as did Beck.

They both looked at each other and smiled. They shared a few kisses until Tori's doorbell rang.

"Answer it?" Tori said as she slowly made her way to her room. Beck wiped the sweat off his forehead before answering her door.

"Cat?" He stared with wide eyes. Cat smiled and waved as if they hadn't lost touch.

"Hiya! Is Tori home?" Cat said coming in, followed by Robbie, Jade and Andre. Beck looked at the open door and shook his head. He expected everyone to hate him not welcome him.

"Why aren't you guys asking me a hundred and one questions?"

"Tori had lunch with us today and asked to come over. She explained what you've been through and we forgive you." Andre said.

Beck smiled softly at his former friends. Cat was the first to hug him but soon the other joined as a group hug. Tori emerged from her room wearing skinny jeans and a lose top. She was surprised when she saw her friends but then remembered she had invited them over.

"So your keeping our friends updated on my fucked up life?" Beck joked.

"Well, since you were going to be involved in my life, I thought they should know what's been going on with you." Tori shrugged as she sat on his lap on the love seat.

They all talked and caught up like old friends. Jade was even complimenting on how cute they looked together. Andre threw his hands in the air and said finally. Cat and Robbie held hands as they announced they were dating. Jade held her hand out to Andre as Andre slapped a twenty on it.

"You guys made a bet?" Tori asked.

"We both knew Robbie had a thing for Cat we just made a bet to see when Robbie was going to make his move. I said within this month and Andre said next month. I won." Jade smirked as she clapped for her own victory. The group laughed as they rolled their eyes at Jade's new amusement.

Beck was glad to see how their friends had grown up to be. He was shocked when he saw Jade at first. But he was glad never the less to find out she was happily in a relationship. Beck was bummed out when he found out that Andre, his best friend, had gotten married.

"My wife's brother was my best man, since I didn't have my best friend there." Andre said nudging Beck's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. To everyone. For missing out on everything. Five years is a lot. And I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys."

"Don't hurt Tori and we'll call it even." Robbie said as they all agreed.

Tori smiled as Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, "Deal."

They all chatted and laughed, Beck and Tori stole a few kisses and looks when they were sure no one was looking. Everyone noticed it, they were in love. They were finally happy.


	13. Epilogue

_**So this is it.  
**__**The end. Its been quite the ride! But I've enjoyed every chapter that has been posted for this story! **_

_**I don't know how to start thanking every single one of you who ever reviewed! You guys are the best! THANK YOU!**_

_**So leave a last review for this story because it's finished! I hope I didn't disappoint!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**_

* * *

They say when you love something to let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be yours. Well, Beck didn't really know whether or not he can believe it. When Tori came back three years ago, he was in a dark place, trying to provide the best that he could to his five year old son. Mason was his pride and joy, the offspring that will carry on the Oliver name.

But three years ago, Beck was dating a Vega. Trina Vega. It was the wrong girl, but he had a reason for his purpose. He was trying to save her apart from the part that he was using her to void the hole in his heart when he walked out of Tori's life. Now she's sober 173 days. When she came home she looked like the life had been drained from her but now that she smiled it reached her eyes. She apologized and buried the past with all her stashed drugs. Now she was in therapy and an inspiring speaker. She went to campuses and scared the living shit out of kids by showing them pictures of her lowest points.

That night when the gang made up Brooke had come by to drop off Mason, everyone had their own suspicion on whom the mother was but no one had guessed it right. He sat Brooke down next to him and they both explained what happened all those years ago. Everyone reacted their own way. Cat had given her a short nod, accepting her. Robbie had stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape but didn't say anything till she left. Andre glared at first, questioning Brooke if Beck was really Mason's father but once he saw the boy and those same eyes, all his doubt flew out the window. Jade acted like her old self. She called Brooke every name in the book, Tori felt like Jade was jealous because at the time he was fooling around with her and Brooke at the same time. But then Jade said something that shocked everyone.

"You fucked the sluttiest girls in high school, got her pregnant and chose her at the end. And left the girl who was wanted by most guys? I don't get it. If I was a man, I would have fussed up and admitted my wrongs to keep the girl! No offense Beck and Brooke."

Jade had defended Tori, a sign that she really did care for her as a true friend. Mason hung out with the group for a while, playing with Cat and Jade the most. But as Brroke left Tori made her stop and listen to what she had to say. Beck looked at the door as soon as it closed, waiting for any sign that he had to go outside to stop a fight.

Tori still remembers what she had said to Brooke, word by word, even if it did happen three years ago, "Hey Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Tori Vega's sorry? What are you exactly sorry about?"

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do when you see the one you love with someone who isn't you."

"It was always you Vega. I never had a chance. No one did."

"Beck chose you once, I felt what you are feeling now, and its not fun. Mason will always be yours and Beck. I don't have something like that connecting me to Beck. You raised a good boy." Tori said as she took Brooke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Brooke looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was crying, "take care of my baby boy. Don't let him forget his momma ever loved him. I'm a call away if you ever need me. Don't hesitate to call, even if it is Beck's fault and he doesn't want to call."

"I promise." Tori said as she let go of her hand and started to walk back to her apartment.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad he chose you. I see the way he looks at you; it will not be a surprise if you guys get married within the next year."

Tori blushed and laughed lightly, "I doubt it. That's a big milestone."

"Bye Tori."

"Bye Brooke."

That wasn't the last time Beck and Tori saw Brooke, she came by whenever she had time off from shooting films or tv shows. She was a good actress but a better mother. Mason loved Brooke and always reminded her that she was his mommy. Mason also grew to like Tori as a second mommy. Beck smiled at the relationship his girlfriend had with his son.

If Beck was told that everything would be alright, three years ago, he would have laughed in their faces and go back to snorting drugs. Now, Mason being eight and his three year anniversary with the love of his life coming up he was going around stores trying to find everything.

"Mason, did you find everything on the list?" Beck said as he looked away from finding the right noodles.

"Dad, I don't get why you can't just take her out to a ball game and call it a good day."

"Son, that's a good day for you. Tori's a girl, when you're older you'll be asking me for dating advice."

"Ew, girls are so icky. I'm never going to like girls."

"I want to hear you say that in five years."

"It's a deal!" Mason said as he threw items into the cart.

Beck laughed as he pushed the cart down the isles, stopping ever so often to sign autographs and pose for pictures.

"Dad Mrs. Campbell keeps asking for an autograph, she's going to chew off my ear with all the begging, please do us both a favor and give her an autograph." Mason said as he looked at his dad.

Beck had shortened his hair, but not all the way cut it. He believed his hair gave him luck in booking all these roles. His recent role was an Indi film but he enjoyed the script and cast. Plus it was close to home and didn't have to fly out to location it was all done in Hollywood. He stayed true to himself and didn't change one thing. He still looked like a bad boy but with a good heart and good intentions. Beck was afraid that his slow rise to fame was going to cost Mason's personal life by not allowing him to go to regular school, something Brooke and him wanted him to go through. But he adjusted just fine and school wasn't a bother, Beck just made sure to stay away from making kid movies.

"I'll give her one next time I see her." Beck said as he ruffled his son's light brown hair, the blond slowly disappearing. He was growing up to looking like a young version of Beck.

"I got the strawberrys!" Robbie said appearing from down the isle.

"I don't know the difference between baby cereal and baby oatmeal? Isn't it all the same?" Andre said as he bounced his daughter on his chest. He was wearing the baby chest carrier. Andre and Rachael added a bundle of joy five months ago and he was really over protective of his child.

"Baby cereal is for babies who are a few months old, baby oatmeal if for toddlers because it's thicker." Beck explained as he chuckled.

The boys had hung out a lot, Robbie insisted in watching Mason since they hit it off pretty well.

Andre opened a glass can of squished baby food and sniffed it, making a face shortly after.

"This smells like shi-"

"Awful!" Beck and Robbie said blocking out the swear word that slipped out of Andre's lips.

Andre looked down at Mason who was looking up at him with big wide eyes, "let me smell Uncle Andre."

Andre muttered a quick apology as he bent down slightly turning not to disturb his sleeping daughter; Mason took a quick whiff and instantly pinched his nose.

"That smells like dodo." Mason said.

"That's what I was saying." Andre said as he added it to his basket, "I don't know why Rachael feeds this to our daughter. I wouldn't even eat it."

"Your not suppose to." Robbie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beck laughed as he finished his shopping and went to the register with Andre quickly following him.

"Are you sure you up to baby sit on such short notice?" Beck said looking at Robbie.

"Positive, its been a little lonely after Cat left so I'm more than excited to have some company." Robbie said sadly.

Andre and Beck both gave him a sympathetic look. Cat and Robbie had ended things a few months ago because it simply wasn't working out. It was noticeable to anyone with eyes that Robbie still had feelings for Cat but decided to let her go because that's what she wanted.

Mason played with Becca who was now awake and smiling at anything with a face. Andre was lucky to have such and easy baby.

"I can't believe that Jade is getting married." Andre said as he piled his stuff waiting to get check out.

"I know, who would have thought." Robbie said as he took Becca from Andre.

As they walked outside to their cars Becca was placed in her car seat with a bottle to keep her company as Andre said his good byes. Robbie had transferred Mason's car seat to his car along with his bag filled with clothes and shoes to last him for the weekend.

"Mason, be good for Uncle Robbie. Say please and thank you and don't pull his finger. Ever." Beck said giving his son a kiss on the forehead before hugging his friends.

"Later my dudes. Robbie, don't get stuck in between the couch again."

"I was playing hide and seek!" Robbie said as he carried Mason to his car. As Beck drove down to the small house he and Tori decided to get after a year of dating he thought back to the last eight years of his life. That itch he had before was long gone as his reason to stop decided to stay with him.

He parked his SUV in the empty drive way and hauled the bags inside. He quickly started to prepare chicken alfredo, Tori's favorite meal. He placed the rose pedals all around the house, lining up the vanilla candles to give the room a light glow, moving the coffee table from the living room to the basement and piling pillows on top of a blanket.

He placed a bouquet of yellow and red roses on the table where they were going to dine, placing two big win glasses and fixing the silverware.

He quickly rushed into the kitchen to check on his food. When he was sure he was safe he took of his apron and took a quick shower, dressing in a dark gray button up with dark blue washed jeans finishing off his look with his old combat boots. He prepared two plates with food and waited in the kitchen for his girlfriend.

Shortly after he heard a car door close and lock as he heard her heels click on the pavement. The front door clicked open and he heard a faint gasp, the foot steps were slow as they came into the kitchen. Tori's eyes glistened with tears as she smiled weakly at Beck.

Beck smiled proudly to get that reaction from her until he looked into her eyes and saw panic, "Babe, what's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, its not that." Tori said putting a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?"

Tori waved her free hand as she ran to the bathroom, Beck could hear her hurl into the toilet, disposing whatever she had in her stomach. He rushed to her side, rubbing her back.

"Are you sick?" Beck asked the same question the second time this day.

"No."

"What's wrong, baby?" Beck said pulling Tori up to her feet.

"I…" Tori said loosing her voice at the end.

"You?"

"I'm pregnant." Tori spit out.

Beck stared at her with wide eyes as he stopped breathing. Tori looked at him with questioning eyes, but Beck didn't move. Panic and regret started to fill Tori's thoughts.

"I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't want a kid and it's not like we were trying to get pregnant, it just happened one night. I'm so sorry!" Tori said crying into her hands.

Beck shook his head as he quickly snapped out of his blank thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure tightly.

"I'm not upset, I'm the complete opposite. Tori Vega, we're having a child together!" Beck said as he swayed her.

"You're not mad?" Tori said sniffing as her tears slowed.

"How could I be mad at the fact that the love of my life is carrying our child?" Beck said with a smile. Tori returned it weakly as she hugged him back.

"Do you know what this means?" Tori said into his shoulder.

"What?" Beck said with a slight worry in his voice.

"We have something that is going to tie us together for a really long time."

"Well, this baby is going to make purposing to you a lot easier." Tori pushed him back with a slight frown.

"Don't worry babe, its not going to happen today, one day. One day I'll surprise you with your dream ring and it will all be perfect."

"I can't wait." Tori said as she hugged Beck. They stayed in each others arms. Their hearts beating in sync, eight years is what took them to get them where they were meant to be and that's true love.


End file.
